Disconnected
by LaFilmeMichelle
Summary: Post S3. Mer is done with Der at least for now, Christina makes a vow, Izzie gets a man, one O'Malley remains, Alex woos Addy, and Mark makes a new friend.
1. The Ever After That

**A/N**: _I could start anywhere from when Derek first started acting like a jerk, or when they completely ignored for three weeks that she spent the prior three weeks dying. I occasionally get sick of Meredith, but come on; two moms, no dad, and a death experience herself? So not the time to be an absentee boyfriend. Lol. Okay, now that that's off my chest…to the story! There is no Gizzie or Avalex romance. Webber is not projecting. Callie is NOT chief. The rest will float and explain itself. Feel free to ask questions! (It won't be too 'medicated,' as I know nothing of medicinal terminology!)_

* * *

**The Ever After That**

It wasn't raining. It was bright and sunny. Seattle seemed to be playing a cruel trick, portraying the exact opposite of Meredith's emotions. She did not feel bright and sunny. She felt… She didn't know how she felt, but it definitely _was not_ bright and sunny.

Meredith glanced over to her right as she felt a body emitting warmth. Despite the fact that she'd been in bed for four hours, she hadn't slept. She couldn't. Too many things were going through her head. She willed the thoughts to stop, imagining them dissipating the harder she concentrated. Instead she found that wishing them away actually took more energy. She was still thinking about the things she didn't want to.

The body turned over and Meredith could feel a pair of eyes boring into the side of her face as she stared at the ceiling. Pushing her insecurities and doubts aside, she spoke. Just this once, unfortunately, it wasn't about her.

"You haven't slept."

"No."

"You haven't changed."

Meredith sighed, "No. I didn't want to leave you."

A comfortable silence fell over the new residents. Meredith's body leaned to the right for a moment and found its original position as Christina got out of bed.

"I'm taking a shower. When I get out, you're taking one. When you're done, we're going to the hospital."

Meredith sat up and swung her feet so that they were touching the floor. She looked over at a half-dressed and made up Christina. "Christina- I think that-"

"I won't be long. You can borrow my clothes; I'll have some out for you by the time you're done."

With that, Christina shut the bathroom door, leaving Meredith alone to think again.

"Stupid, stupid boys."

* * *

Thirty minutes later the pair entered the hospital, quite aware of the many stares they were receiving. Wanting to protect her friend despite her protests, Meredith walked slightly ahead to the right, shielding her best friend from the stares and looks of pity. If Christina hated anything more than being left at the altar, it was pity concerning it. 

"Dr. Grey," Bailey entered. She nodded at Christina, "Yang. Welcome to your first day as residents." Before she continued, she slightly pulled Christina aside. "I know you need this, which is why I'm allowing you to work. If you mess up-"

"I won't Dr. Bailey," Christina assured, not making eye-contact.

"Okay then." Christina began to walk away. "And Yang?"

"Yes Dr. Bailey?"

"I'm sorry, I really am."

Christina looked at her mentor. She nodded and followed Meredith to the ER.

* * *

Izzie, Alex, Meredith, and Christina were having lunch in the basement, all hiding out for various reasons: Izzie wanted to not be excluded, Alex wanted to avoid Addison, Meredith wanted to avoid everyone that she wasn't currently with, and Christina for the obvious. 

"I can't believe we're surgeons, like real live I-can-cut-you-by-myself-without-a-resident-because-I-am-one surgeons!" Izzie gushed.

Alex added with a full mouth, "I passed."

"I failed the first one," Meredith chimed, "but I aced it the second time."

Christina, uncharacteristically, was the last one to add to the discussion. Feeling her friends' gaze, she played along. "I passed. Was there any doubt?"

Meredith let a small grin creep across her features. Christina was trying. It would take a while, but at least she was all cocky again. She looked around. At least she had her friends. Only one was missing.

"Hey guys, has anyone seen George?"

* * *

"You what?" 

"I didn't pass."

"I heard you the first time. But what do you _mean_?"

George sighed as he sat down, running a tired hand through his unruly curls. "I didn't pass the exam. I missed the cut."

"Oh." Callie slowly sat join, joining her husband. "Oh."

* * *

"Dr. Bailey?" 

"Yes Grey?" The impatient tone Bailey addressed them when they were interns softened a bit, but not in a buddy-buddy way.

"Where is George?"

The cut in Bailey's eyes assured Meredith that she knew where he was, or why he wasn't there. That same look also told Meredith that she wasn't going to get an answer she wanted.

"He'll be in later today. He had some important stuff to take care of."

"More important than being a resident?"

Meredith's new found confidence in front of Bailey began to dissipate as her 'I despise interns' look made an appearance. She quickly added, "I mean, is he alright?"

Miranda grabbed the chart she was looking for and began to walk away. "He will be."

* * *

It was six in the evening and Meredith had successfully avoided Derek all day. She had even exchanged a couple of words with Addison and Mark, each neglecting to bring up her maybe-not-but-might-be boyfriend. She had two more hours at work. If everything went well, she would not have to stay later if an emergency decided to occur and that would require her to scrub in. Just getting out of surgery a few moments ago, she scrubbed out and decided to finally track down George. 

Four floors, two pages, and three cell phone calls later she met him in an empty gallery. He was there before her.

"So, you track me down, yet I beat you here?"

Meredith smiled as she took a seat next to her friend and colleague. "Hey, I've been working all day. What's your excuse?" she quipped. She immediately regretted her remark when his face slightly dropped and an eerie smile marred his face.

"I didn't pass the test Mer. I'm not going to be a surgeon."


	2. Seattle's Lost Its Grace

**Seattle's Lost Its Grace**

This could not be happening. George did not _not_ pass the test that she initially failed and would not have another chance to pass if he didn't get her one. George did not fail; he cracked open a chest in an elevator for Pete's sake when he was just an intern in a stuck elevator; he bounced back after his father died; he was freak'n married to the woman with the highest score on said test of all time. George didn't fail. This _was not_ happening.

"Mer?"George asked as she stared at through him. "Did you hear me?"

Meredith brought herself out of her inner discussion and blinked. When she opened her eyes, she was staring at an amused George. "Yes, I heard you." She stood up and put her hand out, "let's go."

George looked at her quizzically. Before he was able to get a word in, she yanked him and pulled him outside, towards heaven knows where.

"Where are we going?"

"To take your test."

George sighed as he continued to be pulled by his very determined friend. "Meredith, it's okay, I-"

Meredith figured that the less he talked, the faster they would make it to their destination. She stopped abruptly and faced George. "No."

"No?"

"No. No you do not get to give up. You did not let me give up. There is no way I'm letting _you_ give up. You're going to re-take the test and join us as residents tomorrow." She continued as George shifted. "I don't know what's going on, why you failed the test; it doesn't matter. What does matter is that you're a great surgeon. You don't know how to be anything else. None of do. So, shut up, follow me, and get ready to take back what you gave away."

* * *

Christina and Izzie were in the locker room, one eager for her shift to be over, the other needing the shift to stay sane. The rare heat seemed to permeate the seemingly tiny hang-out area and the two opted to lay only in their scrub bottoms and bras.

"That, was amazing."

"Totally."

"I mean," Christina continued, sitting up, "I just held a heart in my hand, by myself, called the shots, and told someone else to close. Amazing," she breathed out, returning to her former position.

"Totally." Izzie couldn't get anything else out. She was amazed and tired. She really wanted to sleep. '_Four more hours. That's it, just four more hours.'_

Alex walked in to find other people entering and leaving the locker room. He smiled as he realized they were no longer in the room designated for interns. They were residents.

He stopped and smirked when he saw Christina and Izzie. "What did I walk in on, and can I join?"

"Perv," they both replied.

* * *

Alex showered and began to head out. His and Meredith's shift ended at the same time, so he figured they'd go eat and then meet everyone at Joe's. The first half of his idea dissipated when he saw George being drug by a very adamant Meredith. He chuckled and his breathe caught in his throat as he saw Addison in all her perfection exit the elevator and enter the lobby.

She looked at him and hurriedly made her way towards the exit. He sucked it up and called to her, running up and catching her in stride. "Dr. She-Mont-Addison!"

Addison smiled and quickly banished it once her face was in view of Alex. "Yes Dr. Karev?"

Alex shifted the bag from his left to right shoulder. "You, you look nice."

Addison enjoyed seeing him squirm. "Is that all Karev?"

Alex shook away his nervousness. _I'm Alex Karev, Man-Whore and Evil Spawn. Get it together._ "I was wondering if you wanted to get a bite to eat, my treat."

Alex studied her face as she looked thoughtfully amused. It took her all of three seconds to answer.

"I don't think so Karev. You're not that guy, remember?" She tilted her head and walked away, leaving Alex to gather the pride he had left, and do the same.

"

* * *

"Have you seen Meredith?"

Christina and Izzie shot up, quickly putting on their scrub tops, Christina less in a hurry. Suddenly Alex didn't really seem like a perv.

"No," Izzie supplied.

Derek looked at the unresponsive one. "Christina?"

"McAss?"

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Izzie looked on, happy to have entertainment.

Derek shook his head in annoyance. "Well, do you know where she is?"

"If I did, I wouldn't tell you."

"Dr. Yang-"

"Don't Dr. Yang me. It may have been my-supposed-day or whatever, but I know what attitudes you project on Meredith, and yesterday she was definitely in a he's a McAss-but-I'm-sucking-it-up-and-not mentioning-his-crap-on-your-almost-wedding-day. So, don't Dr. Yang me unless you need a consult or we're in surgery."

Derek looked from Christina to Izzie before walking out, not eager to give an affirmation to her condescending pseudo-authority.

* * *

"So, that's why I would like to ask you if he can take the test again."

Webber studied the features of his surrogate daughter, shifting form her face to her defendant's. He admired her strength; earlier that week she was in the same position, broken for the hundredth time.

"Meredith, I would like to have a word with George."

Meredith nodded and slowly rose. She offered a small smile to George, placing a soft squeeze on his shoulder.

When the door closed Richard cleared his throat. He looked at George; this was not the same man that was an intern a year before; the day before. He was not shy, nor timid; this man in front of him, though still George, had nothing to lose.

"I want to thank you for giving Dr. Grey another chance to pass the test."

George nodded.

"O' Malley, have you studied any more since yesterday?"

"No Sir."

"Do you feel more prepared than you did yesterday?"

"No."

Webber leaned forward and grabbed a pencil and stood up. "Okay then, follow me."

"Sir, uh, I don't mean to sound ungrateful, but is that it?"

Richard turned before opening the door. "No O' Malley. You still have to pass the test. My test."

* * *

Meredith smiled as she looked up from her seat on the ground and watched a nervous George follow the Chief out of his office. Right now, she was happy. She knew George was going to be alright. Christina was going to have another breakdown sometime soon, but for now, she was okay. Izzie, was Izzie, and Alex was…Alex. She got up, delighted that her own problems were tucked neatly away in her closet. Unfortunately the key to her closet just rounded the corner.

"Mer."

Meredith wearily got up and looked at the clock above Derek. _My shift's over._

"Derek."

He made his way in front of her, eager for her to make the eye-contact she was successfully avoiding.

"I've been looking for you."

"Really." She hadn't meant for it to come out so cold, but when you're ice inside at the moment…

Derek sighed, ran his hand through his hair, and leaned against the wall. "Can we go somewhere, and talk?"

Meredith shifted. While yesterday was for Christina and today was for George, tonight would have to be for her pseudo-boyfriend. It needed to get done, one way or another. If it went well, she would be recharged to help her friends. If it didn't, she would have her friends, and tequila.

"Fine. I'm meeting everyone at Joe's later, so, it has to be soon."

Derek seemed to light up, more shocked that she agreed so easily. He didn't know what to make of it.

"Great. I'm off now. Are you?"

Meredith nodded as she stifled a yawn. "Meet you by the coffee cart in twenty minutes?"

"Sure."

Meredith gave an acknowledgement and walked way, leaving Derek to momentarily stare at her retreating form.

"Problems in the world of the tragic?"

Derek broke his gaze to join his former best friend's. He leaned back against the wall. "You could say that."

Mark took a sip of his coffee, "don't mess this one up Derek. She's a keeper."

Derek looked suspiciously at Mark. "And you stay away from her, in the 'keeping' sense."

Mark faked offense, "Hey, I'm just saying. She's been through a lot and she deserves a break."

Derek looked at Mark again, this time unable to believe that he actually felt empathy for another human being.

"Who are you, and where is Sloan?"

Mark let out a bitter chuckle as he walked away, "he left when Addison entered a closet."

Derek stared at the second retreating form in two minutes.

* * *

A half-hour later the two were drinking their coffee in the park next to the hospital. It was around eight and they decided that since the sun rarely illuminated like it was, and that it was going away for another hour, they would sit and enjoy it. They needed something bright and shiny for their upcoming dark and twisty conversation.

"So," Meredith began.

"So," Derek added, figuring the only way they were going to talk it out, was to just talk. "You left me, twice."

"When," came the response, more like a taunt than a question.

"Yesterday, I poured my heart out to you and you dismissed it by saying Christina needed you. I needed you. You left me when you stopped fighting in the water. I know you did. You just, gave up. I wasn't enough."

Meredith put her coffee down, taking a deep breath. Suddenly the coffee was making her temperature rise. Something was.

Derek took her silence as permission to continue. "I can't keep doing this song and dance Meredith. I love you too much to see what we do to each other, how we let each other in and then slam the door in our face. You didn't even tell me about your test. You didn't even mention that you didn't go to Susan's funeral. Those were, those are big things Meredith, and you didn't even let me know! I, I need to know, do you want this? Do you want me? You have a choice to make?"

Desperately suppressing the anger rising in the depths of her being, she had no alternative but to laugh. So, she did just that. She let out a laugh that replaced the tears she would have cried. She wasn't going to be that anymore. She had nothing, _nothing_ left to lose.

"What, why are you laughing?"

Meredith controlled herself. "I said something very similar to that to you, do you remember?"

Derek nodded.

"And you didn't choose me. You didn't choose Addison either. You chose revenge, bitterness, anger; anything but acceptance."

Derek didn't know where this was coming from. Meredith didn't either, but she needed to hold on to it, to let it out. Otherwise, she might just explode like she could've when she held a bomb in her hands. This seemed so much worse.

"You left Derek. _You. Left._ You didn't tell me you had a wife. You chose her. You became a hypocrite. I was happy and you took it away from me with your Dreamyness. We fought for each other, and won. We were doing great, really. And then I let my mom taint my accomplishments, my self-worth. I fell into the water, and for a moment, just a moment, I said, _What's the point?_ So yes, I gave up, I left. But, I came back. Not for you. Not for Christina. For me. I came back, for me. I wanted to believe that it was for you, but it wasn't. When I stopped swimming, it was because I knew that eventually you would be the one to leave, again. I couldn't take that. I just, couldn't. "

She looked at Derek, who seemed to be hanging on to her rant, more so attempting to process the words she spoke and what it meant for them.

She sat back and smoothed he hair, tucking the strand that belonged to Derek behind her ear. "And after I died and came back, you did leave. You wanted Chief more than me. I understand that it's the job you came for. I do. My mother was Ellis Grey for crying out loud. So, more than anything, you should have known that I understand. You could have had both. You didn't need to make a choice; I have a career too. I'm not a civilian."

"What do you mean _could?_"

"Please, let me finish, I need to just say all of it."

Derek nodded in trance.

"And so, you left. The closest thing I had to a mother left. You weren't there. You saw, you knew, but you weren't _there_. You told me that you couldn't breathe for me any more. You said that you couldn't do it anymore. And then, contrary to that very statement, you have the nerve to ask why didn't I tell you?"

She spoke calmly, almost with no emotion as if she were relaying another's sentiments.

"Why didn't I tell you that I my father emotionally slapped me again, that I don't have a father any more, again? That I didn't tell you that I froze and failed my test, and George asked Dr. Webber to let me take it again, which is the only reason I'm here now? Or why I didn't tell you I needed you, after you tell me you freak'n meet a girl in a bar? I wonder why the hell that is."

Derek watched as she sighed, emotion not betraying her toneless discourse. He watched as her eyes glazed over, instantly forming a transparent barrier that allowed no tears to fall. That's when he realized that he knew that look. Her walls were back, built thicker and higher than ever.

"And yesterday, when you talked to me, when you poured your heart out, let's just say that timing is not your forte. I was the maid of honor in a wedding that started in an hour for Pete's sake. Granted, I could have been more receptive, but yesterday wasn't about us. It belonged to Burke and Christina."

Derek nodded, seemingly the only response he could muster.

"I'm an emotional wreck. I am me minus a father, and two mothers. My friends, this job, you; that was all I had left. Things change. Dreams change. You're not my McDreamy anymore; I'm not your Meredith. We should let go gracefully; well, as much as we can with no anesthesia." She got up and picked up the rest of her coffee.

"What-where-what does this mean?" he asked, standing to join her.

"It means that we broke in too many pieces to fix Derek."

"So, you're quitting," his bewilderment finding anger.

"No, I'm putting you out of your misery. I'm breathing."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Hope you guys enjoyed this. I REALLY needed to get that out! (And yes, I'm still infatuated with P. Dempsey.)_

**Addexluv**: I promise…they'll me more for you. 

**Desiqtie, Katherine Austen**: Thanks a bunch! Hope you enjoyed the second chapter!


	3. Filling The Prescription

**Filling the Prescription**

Izzie entered the bar to find that only one of her friends had made it there before her. She hung up the jacket she realized she didn't need until after she stepped outside that morning. She was tired, but this was their ritual. Tomorrow was Sunday; the only day they all had off together this month.

"Water please."

Alex looked over as he added another shell to his neat stack to the left. "Barbie."

"Spawn."

"Water? Seriously?"

"Seriously. I'm tired and we're drinking, probably heavily tonight. I at least need eight ounces of water to the eighteen ounces or more of alcohol I will be consuming."

Alex chuckled and slid the peanuts he was eating so that she could reach. "I guess that's very…resident of you."

Izzie chuckled as she took a swig of her water and cracked a peanut. "Well thank you."

Alex nodded and returned to building his pile.

"What happened?"

Alex looked up, "What?"

Izzie picked up another peanut, "What happened? And don't say nothing because you're doing that thing."

"What thing?"

Izzie faced Alex. "That thing. That thing you do when you're trying to not be all evil and are bothered by something. Your eyes glaze over and you focus on something quite intriguing on your right sleeve."

Alex returned the gaze with shocked amusement. "Okay, that was a little stalker-ish of you."

Izzie corrected, "No, it was very Izzie of me. Now spill."

Alex gave a smile. "I messed up things with Addison."

Izzie motioned for him to continue, not at all surprised at his confession.

"I really, really like her. Not in the way everybody thinks I'm only capable of; but I mean I really like her. She gave me a door and I rang the door bell and ran. I'm a George."

This earned him a glare and a shell in the face from Izzie. "Sorry."

"Whatever." A short silence ensued. "So, what are you going to do about it?"

"What is he going to do about what?" Christina chimed in, making her self comfortable to the left of Izzie.

"He needs to win Addison back."

"Oh, that."

Alex stopped eating. "What do you guys mean, 'oh, that?' Does everybody know?"

Izzie nodded as Christina shrugged. "Yes Alex; everyone knows about the lust between Satan and Evil Spawn. Joe, tequila?"

"So, what are you going to do?"

"What is he going to do about what?"

Alex stopped the peanut that was about to enter his mouth as Meredith sat down to his right. Something was off.

"He likes Addison, screwed things up, and know needs to make amends, blah blah blah," Christina filled her in.

"Oh, that," Meredith replied.

"Yup, that," Izzie added.

She finished off her water and noticed a man that kept trying to make eye contact. She brushed it off and returned her focus to her friends.

"You should just corner her, make her listen to you, and tell her how you feel. The worst she could do is brush you off, again, right?"

Alex nodded at Meredith's advice. For once, it didn't seem like such a bad idea. The thing was that if he was going to do it, he would need a little bit more alcohol.

"Joe, another beer." He looked over at Meredith who would have, _should_ have a shot of tequila already in her system. "Mer?"

"Uh, I'll take a beer too Joe. Fat Tire?"

"You got it." Joe smiled at the change while the other three heads shot towards Meredith.

Feeling their stare she looked up. "What?"

"Beer?" Izzie asked.

"What wrong with beer? I happen to like beer on occasion. This can be on occasion. We're residents now. My tastes have refined."

"Like hell they have," Christina countered. "What happened."

At that question Meredith slightly stiffened, her eyes welcomed the ice glaze, and her tone found its level. Alex felt the change, though he wasn't quite sure what is was.

"Nothing. Nothing happened. I just need a change. I'm; rolling with the changes, and punches, and slaps, or whatever. I'm just gonna lay off the tequila."

The amused glances turned worried.

"I am," she assured. "At least for the first couple of rounds."

* * *

She didn't want to feel. She knew that if she had a shot of tequila during the fourth round, she would start to think, which would lead to feeling, which would lead to crying, which would lead to resorting back to the old Meredith. The old Meredith died in the water; the new old Meredith died some time that week; the new Meredith wasn't going to act cheerful or cry. The new Meredith was going to be -- new.

She left her group of friends for a moment, offering to get the next round while they finished their game of darts, ready to move on to pool.

"A Fat Tire, Heineken, and two shots of Tequila please."

"Sure thing."

She sat down and waited, a gesture that let her old friend the Bartender know that she wasn't in a rush. Joe nodded and served a few customers.

"Is this seat taken?"

She smiled before looking at the face the voice belonged to. "Only if you're not a resident."

"Well, lucky me then."

Meredith couldn't play the little game any longer. "You passed! You passed!" She jumped up and hugged George, nearly knocking him over in the process.

George laughed and sat Meredith and himself down. "Yes, I passed." He couldn't stop smiling.

"Hey Joe, make those five tequilas!"

The two shared a moment of gratitude and happiness. No matter what happened between them, they were still friends. Family.

"So, what did he make me do?"

"Well," George shifted, "I took the test again; the same one actually. He graded it in front of me. That, was torture. Then, he asked me questions, I guess to reveal my character or whatever. When all that was done, he ripped the test up and asked me one question."

He turned to Meredith. "And? George, and? What was it?"

"He asked me why I deserved another chance."

"What did you say?" Meredith egged, very much amused by his story, as well as by the fact that she wasn't drunk; she usually was at least feeling, 'friendly.'

"I told him that I didn't. I told him that I wanted one. I told him that wanting things and the desire to get them is what surgery is about. We don't deserve to be surgeons, to play God; but we do, because we _want_ to; we _need _to. We don't know how to be anything else."

Meredith smirked as she took the shots from Joe, gesturing for George to help. "Where have I heard that line before?"

They shared a smile and headed to the group.

"Shots?" Christina asked.

"For everyone?" Alex added.

"What am I missing here?" Izzie inquired.

Meredith smiled. "George passed his test."

"We all did," Alex reseponded.

"I failed the first time. I took it again."

"Bambi got special treatment?" Christina asked incredulously.

"You failed?" Izzie asked.

"Yup, just like me," Meredith grinned.

"And now, I passed."

"Just like me."

George chuckled. "Just like Mer."

"Whatever," Alex chimed. "Let's get this shot over with; I hate tequila."

The five friends downed the shot, each resigning to the fact that they would get the whole story on their own time.

* * *

"Way. Too. Early."

"I'm hungry."

"I'm…hung over."

"Bad tequila, bad."

"Which is why we are here now; Christina won't cook, Alex is hungry, Izzie knows how to cook but has a hang over, and George swears off tequila."

"Why are you so dang cheery?" Christina asked. "I want my dark and twisty hung-over person. You are not it."

"I'm not cheery; I just don't have a hangover. I had six beers and a shot of tequila; I feel dandy. I little dehydrated, but dandy. Now, let's order."

* * *

Derek lied in bed and stared at the ceiling, something he used to enjoy doing with Meredith. _Used to_. It wasn't even that long ago, but it felt like it. He really did love her. He really did. He tried to. He did. He loved Meredith Grey.

He hadn't seen things from her perspective before; his role in things. He was so busy seeing what she wasn't doing that he neglected to see what he _was_ doing. He sighed as he rolled over, wishing he at least had Doc with him.

It was Sunday. He had Sunday off. He scheduled it before because he knew all the interns—residents—Meredith would have it off. Plans change. So do Dreamies and Merediths.

For right now, it was all a little too much to process at one time; especially on his prized day off. He forced himself out of bed, grabbed his fishing pole, and headed to his backyard.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Hope you guys enjoyed it. Tried to have a little fun like they do on the show while still progressing the story. No worries; all of your proposals are considered. I have a direction I am going, but I will try and incorporate your desires. I think I might have Chapter 4 up today too, so look for it!_

**Sarah-keyko**: Thanks! Glad you like it! As for the O'Malley that's not going to be there…I think you can guess what's gonna happen next! Sorry!

**Tayababy**: Glad you like the drama…there's going to be a lot of it!

**Musicforlife**: Lol. No worries, Izzie will have someone. Soon. Hahaa, and as for Mr. Sloan…let's just say you'll get your wish in a towel.

**Katherine Austen**: One of the best reviews I've gotten, ever! I love you, really, I do. You made my week. Thanks for the detailed critique…that's what I like! And yeah, really needed to get that convo out with Derek


	4. Digging You Out of My Hole

**Digging You Out of My Hole**

"You guys are off for one day, become residents, and you still act like interns."

"Bailey!" The five said. They turned from leaning on the nurse's station counter to address they're former-yet-still boss.

"Don't Bailey me. Next month you'll have your own little interns to deal with. For now, go make your own trouble and clean up your own mess."

The friends began to smirk and walk away, turning back at Miranda's request. "And guys, congratulations," she smiled.

George smiled and he and Izzie took a step to walk towards Bailey and hug her. Her smile faltered and she resumed her superior role. "Uh-huh. Go."

* * *

"I know you slept with Alex."

Addison choked on her coffee, put it down, and abruptly pulled Sloan into an on-call room.

"Nope. You are not going to have sex with Alex and then with me in the same room. That's…sick."

Addison took a breath, stepped back and took a look at Mark. He actually looked…hurt.

"Mark, I-"

"It's okay," he said, searching her eyes and answering the questions that clouded them. "I knew, but I decided to say I broke it off first. I wanted to believe that we had a chance. We never did. I know that now."

"I'm sorry Mark. Really."

"I know Addy," he replied, taking a seat on the bed. "I know."

She gave a wry smile and sat next to him, letting out a sigh. "So, where do we go from here?"

Mark smirked, the smirk that still held every woman captive, even Addison. "You fix things with Alex. He likes you."

Glad that the tension was gone and Mark was being Mark, she egged, "How do you know I like him?"

"You wouldn't have broken the bet you proposed if it was just a fling. That would be my job."

The two shared a smile as Mark got a page. "Well, I gotta run."

Addison got up to meet him. "So, friends?"

"It's what we're destined to be."

* * *

"You paged, oh tragic one?"

Meredith rolled her eyes and smiled. "Yes, we have a patient who might need your services. I need you for a consult."

"Is that it?"

"Yes," she replied, confused.

"That's all you _need_ me for?"

Finally getting that he was being Mark, she scoffed. "Yes, that is _all_."

"Well then," he replied, slightly brushing past her, "that's a shame."

She put the chart on her hip and grinned up at him. "You do realize that I'm not one of those women right? The one that hangs on to your every word and is so charmed by you that she drops her pants and falls hopelessly in love with you. You get that, right?"

Mark chuckled, "I think you are one of those girls Grey, you're with Derek."

His interest piqued as soon as her face fell and became cold, betraying the carefree tone of her voice. "I was with Derek; but I wasn't that girl."

He tried to say something but she began to walk away. Being Mark Sloan you learned a thing or two; leave a woman alone when she needs to be left alone.

* * *

"Wow Callie. This, this is amazing."

"Thanks. I was just so excited when you said you passed. I think it warrants a hot lunch in my old room!"

George forced a smile and looked around; it was the first place they slept together, in the bowels of the hospital. He chuckled at the irony. It was the first time they clicked and the last time they would pretend.

Ten minutes later the two were finished. Both were stuffed, and one was dreading the next events.

"So…" Callie broke.

It was now or never, before he lost his nerve. "This isn't working."

Callie looked at her husband, knowing full well the answer but needing to hear it. "What isn't working?"

"This. Us."

"Oh."

George kneeled in front of Callie. "I wanted it to work; I really did. You just, loved me, and I loved you for it."

"But you just weren't, aren't," she gulped, "_in_ love with me."

George sadly nodded. "I don't think so."

"You don't _think_ so? Geez George!" Callie blew, standing up and shrugging him off. "Don't you think you should have said something, I don't know, maybe before we got married?!"

George stood up and followed her. "I thought I was in love with you Callie. I love you. I really do. You saw me and loved me anyway; how could I not love you? But this, it isn't me. I'm different, and it's only been a few months Callie, a few months! Who am I going to be in a year?"

Callie glared at her soon-to-be ex-husband. "I don't know. I guess it won't matter what I think because I won't be there with you." She began to violently gather up the picnic.

She stormed off as George silently followed her, his shift resuming in minutes.

* * *

He turned off the ignition and stared at the hospital. His hospital. The hospital that changed _and_ was his life. He got out of the car and made his way inside, determined to avoid a certain blonde for an uncertain amount of time.

Entering the lobby he waited for the elevator. He was growing more nervous by the minute. He used to love elevators. Sure, every now and again he would avoid them, whenever he was avoiding some one; but it always passed. He had a feeling that it wasn't really going to pass; it was more like a never ending inevitable and ever growing black hole. But he would think about that later.

Derek finally got on and looked to his left. That's where she would be standing. They would flirt, smirk, and glance. It was pleasure doing business. Now, it was just business. There was no doing.

He made his way to his office and placed his stuff in his cabinet and changed. He left and went to the bathroom to wash up before he started. He was about to step out when he heard two familiar voices.

"Grey!"

Meredith turned around to face Mark. "Yes Dr. Sloan?"

He quickly walked over and met her in stride. "Were you running from me or something? For something so tiny, you sure do-"

"Is this work related?"

"Yes. No."

"Are you going to try and get me to sleep with you again?"

Derek felt himself getting angry.

"Hey," Mark faked offended, "I had a week moment. I'd just found out Alex and Addison were sleeping together. Cut me some slack," he scoffed, leaning against the wall. "You act like I was going to actually follow through."

She smiled at his sincerity and joined him against the wall. "Well then, what can I do for you?" She saw the glint in his eyes. "Did we _not_ just go over this?"

Mark smiled, "Can't blame a guy for trying. Anyways, we're…us dirty mistresses, we stick together right?"

Meredith looked and listened, amused, "I guess so."

"So, what I'm saying is…"

Meredith was reveling in the fact that she of all people could cause Sloan to stammer. She was barely getting over her ability to call him on his crap like she did the last time the scrubbed out of a surgery together.

"Yes Mark?"

"I want to be your friend," he blurted out, clearly uncomfortable about the situation.

She decided to wait a few seconds before responding. "Ok."

"Okay?" he perked up.

"Okay."

The smirk reappeared, "Good, I knew you couldn't resist me."

"Oh, I can and I am. No more men; at least for a good while at least."

Mark noticed the change and remembered her earlier revelation. "So, you're really done with Derek huh?"

She sighed, unsure if she was betraying her ex by confiding in his ex-best friend. "Just so we're clear, I do need a friend who won't, _can't_ judge me. You're it. I would normally be telling all this to Christina, but she-"

"Has her own problems."

Meredith nodded, "yes. So, yeah, me and Derek, no more."

Derek leaned against the tiled wall, eager to hear the explanation Mark would receive. "Are you…okay?"

She smiled at his genuine concern. "Yes. No. I will be."

"Well, I'm here, you know, if you need me."

"I'm not sure how much Derek would appreciate that."

"We're not exactly on the best of terms anyway."

"At least he talks to you; that's a step."

"That it is. Anyways, it's not like I want in your pants. I just want to be your friend, honest."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously."

Meredith's beeper went off. "Well, I gotta go."

Mark returned the smile. "Duty calls."

Meredith nodded and offered another smile before walking away. The two separated. "And Mark?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm sorry about Addison." He nodded and she continued. "I'm here too, you know; if you need me."

Derek exited the bathroom when he was sure they were gone. He had no idea what was going on, or what to do.

* * *

Later that night George and Callie returned to their hotel room in silence. George was packing his things.

"I'm sorry."

George dropped the shirt he was holding and sat next to his wife. "You have absolutely nothing to be sorry for. You have been perfect. Perfect."

"I lied to you. I didn't tell you I was: well-off."

George chuckled, "Okay, so that surprised me. But that didn't make me love you any less, or make our marriage fail. I did all that."

Callie laughed as she took George's hands in his. "What does it say that I won't fight you?"

George wiped a tear that fell from his face, "It says we're doing the right thing."

She wiped her own silent tears and got up. "So, you won't be here when I get back?"

"No." He got up and put his hands in his pocket as she was ready to turn the knob. "Callie?"

"Yes?"

"At least your first and last name won't rhyme any more. No more torture in that respect." He shifted his weight, looked down on the ground and looked up, his gaze more serious. "Sorry I couldn't be the one."

Callie nodded and wiped away another tear as she held the door open. "But you were the one George. For me, you were."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Lol, okay, where are the stones? Sorry! I love George. I like Callie, in her own way. But, PERSONALLY, I don't think they are meant to be together. I think that George was in love with the idea of being in love, and Callie was the first girl that loved him in all his glory and destruction. He needed to get over Meredith and he needed something to hold on to after his dad died. I'm not saying he didn't love Callie, but I don't think they were, you know, made for each other. Hope you guys liked how I didn't bash her! Anyway, as much as I seriously crave the MerMark (wish they could do it on the show without it seeming conniving or payback or sleezy), they will only be good friends in this fic. Okay, enough of my babbling!_

**Sarah-Keyko**: See, I let her down 'easy.' It was George who is mostly responsible, in my eyes.

**SydneyMorga**n: Lol, promise, their will be some McSteamy! Gotta find the right fit!

**Hindy1**: I'll think about Mark and Izzie, but I'm not sure I want to go that way!

**Katherine Austin**: That's my favorite beer on tap, so had to stick it in! Really, Eureka?! I know you may get this a lot, but have you seen the show? Probably no relation whatsoever, but I like that show! Again, quotes made me smile, lol. Yup, Der and the fishing. Glad the 'oh that' and others came across well. I'll be checking out your story! The least I can do


	5. The Tides of Men

**Tides of Men (and Women)**

"Well, I think that's it."

George joined Izzie and Meredith on the bed, surrounded by boxes. "Yeah, I think so."

The trio lied down and stared at the ceiling. A year had come and passed and they were back where they started, but with an upgrade: they had no significant others and found themselves in George's bed, a ritual they had long practiced. They were residents with intern residuals.

"Shift starts in an hour?" Izzie perked.

The two nodded. "We should take showers. You and George have to fight over who goes first."

"You can go first Iz."

"Okay. I'll make us coffee."

"I'll drive," Meredith added.

Two seconds later the three rose and separated, ready for their third week as not-so-low-on-the-food-chain-anymore surgeons.

* * *

"Ready for this?"

"I was born for this."

Christina signaled the nurse to press play after she nodded at Izzie. Sounds of 'Cupid's Chokehold' filled the room, creating a zone for the surgeons and amusement for the team.

Izzie had chosen cardio along with Christina, Denny being a big influence on her specialty. This particular surgery would be tricky, and required the heads and hands of not one, but two surgeons. They worked along side silently and gracefully; Christina determined to be the best, and Izzie determined to give the patient the best possible outcome.

It was going to be a good day; she was aiming for no deaths. Seven hours and three surgeries later, there were none.

* * *

"And then we'll just replace that area with skin from your back. They'll be scarring for a month or two, but after that, you won't even notice you were burned." Mark offered a charismatic smile to the mother and female patient, closing his clip board and heading to the nurses' desk.

"Can you go, I don't know, maybe two minutes without flirting with anything with legs?"

"If there are three legs, than yes."

Meredith chuckled and led the way to the cafeteria. "You cease to amaze Sloan."

"Maybe. But I never cease to surprise."

"Isn't the former better?"

Mark thought for a moment, "I don't know."

Meredith laughed.

"It sounded good when I originally thought about it in my head."

"And therein lays the problem."

Alex, Izzie, Christina, and George were already half done and in conversation when the two arrived.

"At least I'm not on the Vagina Squad."

"You only work on hearts because you don't have one. People always want what they can't have."

"Look whose talking."

"I think we should just step back-" Izzie attempted.

"Shut it Barbie."

Mark and Meredith made their way to the table and sat down. "Whoa," Meredith braced, "What did we walk in on?"

"Alex and Christina are just being Alex and Christina," George explained, taking another bite of his sandwich.

"Oh." Meredith offered a sympathetic grin to Mark. It didn't go unnoticed by the group.

"Just jump his bones already," Izzie groaned.

"I thought you wanted to do the jumping Stevens?" Mark bated.

Izzie glared, huffed, stuffed her mouth and got up. "You wish Man-Whore." She grabbed her tray and left.

Mark, amused, took a sip of his water. "What's her problem?"

"She lost a patient," George offered.

He nodded while Christina and Alex stared. "What?"

"Why are you sitting, here, with us?" Christina taunted.

Mark smirked while Meredith stopped eating. "Guys."

"Hey, for once, I agree with the Grinch Who Stole Humanity here. What's going on with you two?" Alex asked.

"I told you, for the fifth time in three weeks, we are _friends_. Nothing more and nothing less. Whores need love too."

"That's fine," Christina replied, "just don't go supplying the love; cuz' when you do, you get all unlike yourself and start sacrificing a little part of what makes you who you are a little everyday until all you have left is nothing. Not even your eyebrows."

The remaining four looked at Christina, three of them wondering where she just went and one of them realizing that she wasn't talking about her and Mark.

"What?" Christina shrugged. She got up and left.

"Okay, what just happened there?" Mark inquired.

"You don't want to know. Just a little post traumatic something." The three men looked at her for an explanation. "She'll be alright."

* * *

"Since when do you care about Meredith?"

Mark turned around and leaned against his car, coming face to face with Derek. "Excuse me?"

"What are you doing with Meredith?"

Mark crossed his arms. "I don't think that's any of your concern; at least not anymore."

"I swear, if this is just to bother me, or you hurt her in-"

"Like you did?"

Derek stopped, unsure of how to respond. No; he knew how he wanted to respond, but out of respect for Meredith, he didn't punch who stood before him.

"You don't have the right. You slept with my wife; you're trying to sleep with my girlfriend."

"Ex-girlfriend, and I'm not trying to sleep with her. We are friends, as we've explained to you and everyone else time and time again; not that she has to explain herself to any of you."

"You know you're right. You guys can go do whatever, together. Go be tequila buddies for all I care."

Mark scoffed.

"What?"

"That's not going to happen."

"What part; the sleeping together or tequila buddies?"

"Both," Mark replied, agitated. "I don't plan on sleeping with another one of your, whatevers. As for the tequila; she hasn't had any for the past three weeks."

"Really?"

"Really." Mark shifted and placed his weight against the right-side of the driver's door, still leaning back.

"But, she usually, when things get, I thought she'd-"

"She does, they are, but you're wrong. She's, changing."

Derek sighed and slumped against Mark's car beside him. "She, she deserved better."

"Yes, she did. She does. She's learning to see that. She has her walls, but at least you can still climb them."

"She hasn't cried yet, has she?" Derek asked, more as a confirmation than an inquiry.

"Not that I know of. But I'm not sure she'd come to me if she'd had."

Derek ran a hand through his hair. "She's strong. She'll be okay."

Mark exhaled and uncrossed his arms, rising from leaning on his car. "She will be. We'll all make sure. Sometimes you don't give a person enough credit."

Derek got up, his hand in his pocket joined by an uncomfortable stance, "and sometimes you give them too much."

* * *

"Thank you both for coming."

The two attendings nodded in welcome and looked at each other.

"As you both know, I planned on stepping down, due to Adele's miscarriage and well, before that."

The two nodded.

"I've come to a different but overall similar conclusion. I am going to step down after this year."

"Are you sure Chief?" Bailey asked. "Is this what you really want?"

Richard smiled at his protégé. "Yes. I'm a couple of years late, but yes, it's time. I need to be a husband."

"I don't mean to be blunt Richard, Chief, but what does that mean for us?"

Richard chuckled, "To the point. Miranda, you will be Chief Resident. Derek, you will be Chief of Surgery."

"Thank you Sir," Miranda mustered.

"Richard," Derek said, shaking his hand.

The Chief smiled and got up as the two rose to leave. "Um, Miranda, could you stay for a moment?"

She nodded as Derek left, slipping back into her seat. "Yes Dr. Webber?"

"With the formalities."

"We are at work Dr. Webber," Miranda firmly retorted. "Professionalism comes first."

"Miranda, I know you wanted Chief."

"No Dr. Webber—I deserved it."

Richard nodded in agreement and sat down, pulling himself to the brim of his seat, folded his hands and looked at Bailey.

"Yes, yes you did. But, you're not ready. You, you have a couple of years. You're needed to do the actual labor; you get things done and command respect. The machine can't run without you. Shepard is older; he's an overseer. In a few years, you'll be ready for that job."

Miranda nodded, understanding the Chief's intention. "I understand that, but it doesn't mean your decision is any easier to take, or more fair. I deserved it. I should get what I deserve."

She got up and made her way towards the door. "Everyone should."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Next chapter will be…interesting. Entire cast will be included! I will update again today, as I only update during the weekdays and will not be able to tomorrow. Enjoy!_

**Sarah-keyko**: Yup, I felt she should have a respectable exit. And, no worries, she is not off of my cast; just off of Geroge.

**Tayababy, Musicforlife:** Stick with me. Towel on the floor is somewhere around the corner.

**Katherine Austen**: Haha…I will take ALL of your suggestions into consideration…it will be interesting, trust me! Okay, thought it was just me, but I like the George and Lexie thing to! A bit of a hint…

**gagaoverGA**: LUVED every single review! Amazing feedback. Thank you! I love Bailey too; NO Gizzie; might consider some ships; and I'll try and let you hug Izzie!


	6. Coffee and Other Stains

**Coffee and Other Stains**

"No! That is not fair!"

"Yes, yes it is Grey. You have to call your points before the next person plays his hand. You can't call it after."

Meredith stuck her tongue out a Mark, pouting and leaning back. "Fine. I hate this game."

Alex laughed at Meredith's sulking. "Cheer up Grey. You'll do better next time."

Meredith smiled. "Thanks Alex. At least someone is trying to help me," she spat, glaring across the table at Mark.

Alex chuckled. "Sure, it's the least I can do. Twenty."

Mark laughed, "Man, you set him up perfectly!"

"Alex?"

"Sorry Grey. You did kind of set it up for me."

"You guys suck."

Izzie protected her dominoes across from Alex. "You're just now figuring that out?"

* * *

Three hours, two games, and one movie later, Meredith, Mark, Izzie, George, Alex, and Christina were sprawled out in the living room, watching the credits to _007: Casino Royal_ scroll by.

"That was, great!" Meredith sighed.

"She loved him. She really loved him!" Izzie squealed.

"Yeah, she loved him and died for it. Idiot," Christina added.

"And that shower scene…I need a 007."

"No Meredith, remember, no more men, we promised," Christina cut in.

"It was so tragic! He tried to save her but she didn't let him," Izzie added in trance.

Mark looked at Alex and George who just shrugged. "Did they seriously just lose the domino tournament, have to watch a movie we chose, a spy movie by the way, and turn it into just a love story?"

"Hey man," Alex replied, "get used to it. They're chicks."

"Hey," all three women glared.

"And you might not want say things that Alex would say," added George.

* * *

The next morning Meredith stirred and looked around. The TV was on a static channel, popcorn and cans were all over the place, and an arm was draped over her waist.

_Okay, I didn't have any tequila; I didn't have any alcohol. What the heck?_

"Relax Grey," came a gruffy voice. "Nothing happened."

"What?"

"You tensed up, probably thinking you're sleeping with some inappropriate man again. You didn't get drunk, and you wouldn't sleep with someone on your couch; you especially wouldn't me sleeping with me."

Mark felt Meredith relax against his chest. "Oh. Okay. That's good to know. Where is everyone?"

"Barbie is in the shower, Spawn is still sleeping, and I just got up and finished showering. I'll meet you guys at work."

"Wait, Christina! Where did you sleep?"

"In your bed, formerly-known-as Dark and Twisty. You obviously weren't gonna use it."

* * *

Everyone arrived for their shifts on time, some in surgery, some doing paperwork, and some taking a break. It had been officially three months since they turned into residents, and they loved every minute of it. Everyone was single again, though particularly not to everyone's liking.

Mark and Meredith's relationship had progressed; a lot. Meredith was only the real friend Mark had. Sure, he had Addison and Derek, but Addison was an ex-lover and Derek was still not on the 'best' level. Meredith was Mark's Christina. That wasn't to say that the relationship was one-sided; Meredith needed Mark just as much. Like Alex and Christina, he got her.

No one but the Chief had heard from Burke, and he wasn't telling. Miranda had accepted her role, but had done so slowly and with as much grace as she could muster. Derek was grateful for the impending responsibility; it allowed him to not focus on other things. The more time he had, the more time spent missing Meredith.

Callie had bounced back. It was still awkward sometimes, but everyone made the best of it. She and George even tried to be friends. _Good luck with that._

Izzie was in limbo. She'd at least go to Joe's once a week, and the once a week was planned. Every Wednesday night around eight she would sit in the third stool to the right. It gave her the perfect view to play eye make-out with the hottie who routinely sat in the booth two away from the jukebox. While she adored the flirtation game, Izzie wished he would ask her out already.

Christina had her final breakdown. Well, it wasn't near the day of her almost-wedding kind of break down, but it was a release nonetheless. It was still going to be hard, but she would cope; no more men.

Alex. Alex Karev. So still had it bad for the Fiery one.

* * *

Despite the busy morning they were presented with, the late afternoon was less…impacted. Izzie, Miranda, and George were at the clinic. Mark and Alex were doing consults, Derek was in the gallery with Christina, Callie and Addison were getting coffee, and Meredith was doing paper work at the nurse's station. She was on-call.

"Katie?"

"Yes Chief?"

"Could you gather the residents and attendings that aren't in surgery or on-call? I need to announce what will be happening a little less than a year from now."

"Yes Sir."

* * *

"Dang!" Meredith shouted, standing up and frantically searching for paper towels.

"Are you okay Dr. Grey?" the nurse Debbie asked.

"Yeah, I'll be right back. I'm going to get cleaned up."

The nurse smiled. She really did like her; no matter what the rumors were.

* * *

"Okay, now, you're probably wondering why you are all here."

Nods were given and a few 'yeahs' were heard.

"So, I'm stepping down from Chief in eight months…"

* * *

A man in a nice expensive suit approached the nurse's station. "Excuse me, ma'am?"

Debbie looked up. "Yes sir? How can I help you?"

"Do you know where I can find Izzie Stevens?"

"Sure. And you are?"

"I just needed to speak with her. She worked on my daughter a couple of months ago. I wanted to—thank her."

Debbie nodded and smiled. "Sure, let me page her." She turned and paged Izzie. Seconds later the phone in the lounge next door rang. "Sorry Sir, it'll just be a moment." She rounded the corner to answer the phone, keeping watch over the nurses' station through the glass.

* * *

The meeting ended and people slowly made their way out. Some were bitter about not being offered the jobs. Others congratulated the two in one way or another, the staff exiting the small conference room in single file.

* * *

Meredith rounded the corner, still dabbing at her coat as she attempted to make herself presentable. "Debbie?" she called, not looking up.

When no answer came she looked up and saw the man. "Oh, hi." She walked to the front of the counter to address the man. "I'm-"

She didn't have time to introduce herself or offer her assistance. The man abruptly pulled out a gun and shot her, walking away and leaving her to stand shocked, clutching her wound incredulously and watching her shooter briskly flee.

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Don't hate me, don't hate me, don't hate me! We all know she's a drama magnet! Lol. Plus, I hate to leave you hanging till Monday, so I'll try and update sometime tomorrow or the weekend. No promises!_

**Katherine Austen:** Hahaa, guess I updated too quickly! You're the only one to review! Thanks so much for the last one, glad I still got it! Felt that Derek still needed and wanted Mark, even if he was fighting it. Christina is doing things her way. It works for her


	7. Loud Silence

**Loud Silence**

Mark and Izzie slowly made their way out of the room and leaned against the rail in the breezeway, overlooking the nurses' station and the lobby. They waited for the others as they all decided they would go grab coffee. As weird as it was for all of them to be hanging out, it worked. Derek even decided to tag along, not receiving an invitation, nor a rejection. Mark leaned over the rail and his eyes fell on a certain blonde. He smiled as he looked at her; she was rubbing fervently at a brown stain on her coat and talking to a man in his mid thirties. Her smile was carefree and genuine. It was then that he noticed the man slowly pulling out something reflective from his pocket. _'Looks like a pen; I hope he's not trying to get her number._'

He smirked and turned to the rest of the group that had formed. Seconds later a shot was heard. It was louder than one who had never heard a gun shot could imagine. That same loudness was magnified by silence. It was unusually quiet for a hospital lobby, let alone a walkway full of talking doctors. Every one knelt down, unsure of the source of fire: all but one. Mark removed his hands from his ears and his heart stopped. Meredith was holding on to the counter, hand clutching her abdomen as she watched her shooter walk away.

The stain was no longer that of coffee.

* * *

Meredith wasn't sure of what just happened. All she knew was that the spot she had tried hard to get out was now back – with a vengeance. The warm sticky liquid felt real without the latex gloves that usually served as a barrier. Her hearing seemed magnified and muffled at the same time, the shock of the trauma not ready to wear off just yet. She felt her legs take a step as she held on to the counter, willing herself to keep standing. That seemed to be the motto of her year. No matter what tries to and keeps knocking you down, _keep standing_.

Meredith looked at the world around her that was spinning. _'For this to be a hospital, where are all the doctors? Chickens.'_

She slowly realized that they were all occupied with the Chief. _'Great, now I have to rely on a bunch of civilians…no, wait, I'm a doctor. I can do this._'

She turned, still holding onto the counter as her frantic calm eyes met Debbie's. Debbie, still in shock, snapped out of it when her eyes met Meredith's. She quickly disappeared around the corner and got supplies. Meredith quickly smiled as the unexpected pain made its presence known, causing her legs to give out and her body to fall.

Mark rounded the corner just as Meredith fell to the ground. After the others realized what happened they followed suit. All were on their way downstairs.

Mark reached Meredith and took off his coat, applying pressure to the point of entry, moving the hair now matted to her face.

"Mer?"

Her eyes were open but she seemed to be somewhere else. After a few more calls, she answered, "Mark?"

"I'm right here okay?" he assured. "Can we get a gurney over here?!" he shouted, although he could see that they were already approaching.

Christina and the others looked on, a familiar sense of déjà vu not welcomed by any one pervading their thoughts. Nobody noticed Derek tear up and head outside.

"Mark?" Meredith called out as she was hoisted on the gurney, Mark clutching her hand for the both of them.

"Yeah?" he choked out.

"You're crying."

Mark chuckled, "Yeah, I am."

Meredith mustered a smile, "It's nice," she strained. "Don't leave me, okay?"

Mark nodded and soon felt the little strength she was holding onto vanish as her hand went limp.

By then, the Chief had made his way down. He turned to the orderlies, "OR 3."

Mark, Miranda, and Christina followed Meredith as the others watched her get wheeled away, front row attendees of the life that was Grey's.

* * *

The surgery was scheduled to take three hours. Her family decided to take turns observing, all having surgeries and rounds to do of their own. They all were residents now; they had new and firmer responsibilities to attend to.

Bailey and Dr. Marner were operating while Mark, Christina, and Izzie observed. No one spoke to each other.

Mark was focusing on being a doctor, what he was most comfortable with. Never in a million years did he think he would care so much for another human being other than Derek. If someone had predicted that his best friend would be a woman; a woman who was his ex-best friend's ex and that he hadn't slept with in the familiar sense, he would have told them where to go. Now, for the hundredth time that year, that very same year, she was fighting for her life; again.

Christina didn't care any more. Yes, this was about Meredith; but right now, in that very moment, she was going to make it about her. Her life sucked. She had almost had a baby, made up with the father, planned to marry said father, almost lost her best friend, said father left her at the alter, and now her best friend was in danger, again. She was not a cheery person, but just this once, she wanted to be. She held on to resolve and decided that Meredith was going to be okay. She got up, received confused looks by the others, smiled, and left the room. She had work to do.

Izzie shook her head as Christina exited. What was with her? Her best friend was in surgery from being shot and she leaves, smiling nonetheless. Her thoughts soon drifted toward the patient; the patient who was more of a patient than a surgeon. She wondered how Meredith coped. She knew how she coped to the outside world, but she wondered what let her get through the day. Living and breathing after being Meredith Grey was a wonder in itself. More than anything, although she never would say it out loud, she admired Meredith. She may have a crappy way of dealing with things, but she dealt. Credit was due.

* * *

"It's okay to worry."

Alex looked up to find Addison next to him, scribbling something on a chart as he attempted to reread the same paragraph for a fifth time.

He smirked, "Worried? I'm not worried. I'm fine."

Addison scoffed, "Isn't that what she'd say?"

Alex laughed, remembering the conversation he had with Meredith the year before. "Yeah. Let's hope that continues to be her word of the day."

Addison lent a sympathetic smile, realizing that he was opening up to her. She began to walk away when Alex called her name. "Yes Dr. Karev?"

Alex stepped closer to Addison, his proximity not too inappropriate but making it hard for her to focus. "Would you like to go out with me? I want to give it, us, a try. Really."

Addison shifted and took her glasses off and placed them in her coat. "Sure," she smiled. "How about we'll go out when Meredith is better?"

Alex nodded and smiled, elated at the gesture and its sincerity. "Okay."

* * *

Two hours later Meredith was placed in recovery. Mark was next to her bed, Christina was on the other side, Izzie was playing cards with George, Alex was looking at her chart, and Bailey was passing the room when she saw the gathering.

She felt her former interns tense up when she entered. She smiled. "At ease people; you're your boss now. Kind of." She made her way to the foot of the bed. "How is she doing?"

"Good," answered Christina. "The bullet went right through. She should be just fine. She will be."

Izzie nodded, "Yup, and we'll all be here when she wakes up. Is it me, or is it weird that Dr. Shepard isn't here?"

The whole room turned their heads to look at Izzie. "What?"

Christina leaned over and smacked her in the head. "Ow! What was that for?"

"For being Barbie."

Miranda shook her head. "Stevens, the cops want to talk to you."

She put down her hand and looked up. The others eyes went from Miranda to Izzie, to Miranda again.

"Why?"

"You should just go. They'll let you know."

* * *

Another three hours later the group, as well as the whole hospital had learned that the bullet was reserved for Izzie; Meredith just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

Izzie had long since not returned to the hospital. She couldn't bear to look at the friend she loved put in harm's way because of her. The only thing she couldn't wrap her mind around was who would want to shoot her and why. She'd reluctantly accepted protection as long as they kept out of her way. She found herself in the park near the hospital. Her favorite bench was occupied by none other than Derek Shepard.

"Why aren't you at the hospital?"

Derek looked up and offered a sad smile, making room for Izzie to take a seat. "I could ask you the same thing."

She took the seat and took in her surroundings; a stark contrast to the hospital. There it was claustrophobic and loud; here, it was peaceful, open, and quiet. She just needed some air.

"It should have been me."

Derek sighed, "We all feel like that, but it's nobody's fault."

"No, the bullet, it was for me. Some guy said I worked on his daughter and asked for me. He was looking for me," she explained.

"Oh," Derek replied. "Oh, that's-"

"Jacked up," she sighed. "I know. I put her in danger," she laughed, "without even knowing it."

"You can't blame yourself Izzie. You had no idea. Speaking of which, why are you out here by yourself?"

"I'm not," she gestured, "I have you."

He chuckled, "I'm hardly qualified to take care of myself, let alone another human being who has someone trying to kill her."

"I guess you're right," she smiled. "I have a few guards, you just can't see them."

"Oh, how very, secret service of you."

"I thought they weren't discrete."

"Just go with it."

The two shared a comfortable silence. "Why are you talking to me? I thought you hated me. I thought you all did."

Izzie thought for a moment. "I did hate you, but I don't hate you now. I hate what you did. She needed you; you left. She's moved on, so have I."

He nodded, reflecting and looking at a brave bird at his feet that seemed to be expecting food.

"She doesn't hate you, you know."

"What?"

"Meredith, she doesn't hate you. You should go see her."

"I could say the same for you."

"We all know her; I know she won't blame me. That doesn't make me feel any better. I'm gonna need a little more time, at least five more minutes."

Derek smiled as he slowly got up. "What do I say?"

Izzie sighed and leaned back. "You say what you need and want to say; not what you think she wants or needs to hear. You're both passed all that."

"You're very wise Dr. Stevens."

"Only in affairs that aren't my own."

* * *

Meredith woke up to a room full of people. She looked around as her eyes attempted to focus, surveying surroundings that she wasn't quite sure about. Yes, she knew she was in the hospital, but the 'why' is what got her. As she noticed who was not present in room, she remembered. She was shot. That memory seemed to accompany physical recollection as it was very uncomfortable to breathe and it hurt to contract any muscle that required her abdomen's participation.

She knew why Derek wouldn't be there; she could understand. She knew that although they weren't on the best of terms, this would all be too familiar to him. She respected that. She wasn't sure why Izzie wasn't there though. _'Maybe she's making some muffins and cookies for me.'_

She looked down at Mark who was occupying a chair but was leaning over and sleeping on her bed, still clutching her hand. '_So that's why my arm is heavy.'_

Meredith smiled as she slowly maneuvered her hand for underneath him. She ran her hand through his hair as he stirred, his eyes meeting hers.

"You didn't leave me."

He leaned on his chin and took her hand again. He sat up and moved closer, stroking her hair. "No, I didn't."

The two smiled as Christina came to, "Okay, just kiss already."

"Yang," the two replied.

"Yeah, I know, I know. Just friends."

The two chuckled as Meredith yelped in pain. "Ah!"

Christina was instantly by her side as Mark perked up, both fussing over her.

"Are you okay?"

"What is it?"

"Do you need more pain medication?"

She smiled as she slowly leaned back, her eyes closed as she tried not to laugh again. "I'm okay guys, just can't handle the laughing yet."

"Oh." The two sat down on either side of her, quickly joined by George and Alex who had also woken up.

She smiled as she settled back down. "Hey family."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay, so does any one want to kill me? Lol. Hope it was worth the wait…if not, there's always tomorrow! Next up: Derek and Mer talk, Izzie finally talks to the guy from the bar, Alex and Addison take a step, the cops have a few questions for the staff._

**Tayababy:** Derek isn't stepping down; he doesn't get the job until the Chief does, in another 8 or so months. Derek is getting Chief; Miranda is getting Chief Resident. The guy who shot Mer is the father of a patient Izzie worked on.

**RockAnatomy**: More Christina to come, promise.

**gagaoverGA**: Your review was hilarious! I love dominoes…it's a family game in mine. I like the six of them too, and really, really like mermark, but I'm trying to keep it strictly platonic, to show that it is possible! Lol . LaFimeMichelle (play on LaFemme Nikita with my middle name.) Hahaa…hope your SOME of your questions about the shooter were reviewed. You'll get more pieces in the upcoming chapters! I'm pretending that Meredith as another room and Alex is staying there too .

**Himmli:** You're the first to want the MerDer…we'll see where it takes us! At least they don't hate each other!

**Katherine Austen**: Hope you can breathe now! Lol. Speechless is good! 

**jaszylovsMerDer**: Glad you like! It's great to have another reader. Hope you continue to enjoy!

**Addexluv**: That was just for you!

**Greys5824, Carsonfiles**: Sorry for the cliffy. Figure since the season's over, we need something! Thanks!

**Musicforlife**: Hahaa, your review had me crackin up about mermark…'guess there won't be since Meredith hella got shot!' Priceless!


	8. Within An Inch

**Within An Inch**

_One foot in front of the other. That's all I have to do. Left foot, right foot. Right foot, left foot. I don't know, just walk in there already!_

For begin a top neurosurgeon, Derek Sheppard was having an extremely difficult time rallying up the courage to speak with Meredith. Now was the time to do so. Mark had just left, to shower and eat, apparently at Meredith's order, and the only person remaining was hers: Christina. It would be hard, and he would earn a glare and possibly even a growl from her, but he knew that he would be able to speak with Meredith privately. He cleared his throat and knocked on the open door.

Meredith and Christina looked up to see who the visitor was. As if on cue, the glares began. Derek didn't seem too disturbed; his eyes focused on the just-as-nervous-yet-welcoming smile that played with Meredith's lips. She patted Christina's hands and squeezed them reassuringly.

"It's okay, I'll be alright."

Christina knew better than to fight, but couldn't help herself from leaving a comment that was intended to be overheard.

"Just let me know; give me the sign and I'll gladly strategically kick is little Mc Nightmare—"

"Christina, go."

Christina got up, squeezed Meredith's shoulder, glared one more time for good measure and brushed past Derek. She closed the door.

"Well, she certainly is a human watchdog."

Meredith offered an obligatory smile. "She's just, my person."

Derek nodded, "I know." He made his way toward her so that he stood between her and door. His hands were in his lab coat and his eyes darted between her and her monitors. "So."

She let out a painful chuckle. "This sounds…painfully…familiar."

He nodded.

"And you smell like, nature."

This earned a chuckle on his part. "I just came from the park. I was talking with Izzie-"

"Izzie? She actually, you actually, talked?!"

Derek smirked. "Yes, insane, I know. But she made me see things a little, clearer."

Meredith slowly leaned back a little. "Wow."

"Yeah, I know."

"I think this is going to be one of those conversations where you talk and I listen. I've pretty much said my peace."

"I'm sorry I left."

"Which time?"

Derek sighed acceptingly, knowing that he full well deserved that retort. He just wished she would've let it pass. He walked over and took the chair Mark occupied before.

"I deserve that."

Meredith sighed. "No, you don't. I'm sorry."

He nodded in grudging acceptance. "Well, I'm sorry for leaving when you, when you got shot." He glanced at her abdomen and back at her monitors. He still couldn't believe his Meredith was recovering from a bullet wound.

"I understand."

"I know you do, but I'm still sorry. It's just, I couldn't take the ferry incident another time. It was just, too much. And you deserve better than that. You didn't ask to get kicked off the pier or to get shot; it just happened. So, I'm sorry I left. I'm sorry for each time I did; even when I didn't realize it when I did it. I guess I'm just…sorry."

He ran a hand through his hair and let it settle back in tune with the other, fidgeting as if he was talking to the love of his life for the first time. _I am talking to the love of my life._

At that moment he couldn't read Meredith. She seemed to be thinking, studying his expression and perusing the words that left his mouth for sincerity; for change. He couldn't tell if she found what she was looking for, or what she hoped to be absent. The only indication that she heard and understood him was her pensive stare right through and to the left of him.

"Mer?"

Her eyes retracted and refocused on his face, taking in his features and giving approval for him to continue. _It was now or never. 'Nothing to lose,' right?_

"I should have been your Mark. If I didn't screw things up, I would have been. I would have been the one that was showering right now."

Meredith smiled. It was a smile that went beyond words. It was one, if it could be described, that let Derek know that she knew, understood, and maybe a little bit of her wished the same thing. It wasn't that she didn't want Mark to be there; she needed him to be. He was what Derek wasn't. At that time she didn't need a lover; she needed a friend.

"And I understand, the thing you have with Mark. I do. He was my best friend, so I know what you could see in him. I get it now, the relationship between the two of you. I'm a little jealous, but I get it. He's your me and Christina combined; someone who you completely trust, maybe even more than the two of us, and someone you don't see yourself…'knowing,'" he smirked. "At least I hope so."

She found his hand and held it in hers. "Derek?"

He looked up, startled at first by the gesture. "Yes?"

"I love you. You know that. But I'm not ready, and I'm not sure if I ever will, for us to be Derek and Meredith."

He nodded sadly. No matter how badly he wanted, needed her, he would respect whatever she needed. "Can we at least, talk?"

She softly squeezed his hand. "I think we can do that." She smirked. "After all, that's not very Derek and Meredith."

* * *

Christina stayed by the nurses' station, filling out charts and every so often glancing through the open blinds to see if she had an opportunity to kill Sheppard yet. Since Burke was gone, Sheppard was the only ass left to kick.

From what she could tell, the conversation went well; at least for Meredith, which was all that mattered. She smiled a lot while Derek look like you killed his dog. She even reached for physical contact, very un-Meredith like. Christina eyed Derek as he walked out of Meredith's room, but he didn't feel her stare. Either that; or he chose to ignore it.

She quickly returned the charts to their homes and made her way back to the room. Thinking of an idea, she pivoted and grabbed a couple new charts and carried them into Meredith's room.

"So…she's better."

"If the she is Meredith, yes she is."

Alex smiled mischievously. "Are you ready for our date?"

Addison tilted her head up and shook the hair out of her face, the way that drove Alex crazy. "You do realize that it hasn't even been a full day, right?" She returned to fussing over a newborn. "I thought she was your friend."

Alex, unfazed, continued, "She is. This is how we deal; we don't hover. So, about that date."

Addison sighed as the baby gripped her finger tightly. "The baby says okay." Alex looked at her confused. "Go with it Karev; or no date."

"The baby was saying?"

She smiled. "We're both off in two days. You can drive when we get off and take me out. No nature activities."

"I can think of one you seem to enjoy."

"Karev."

"Okay, sorry." He smiled and began walking away before turning back. "Hey, how do you know we get off at the same time?"

Addison looked down at the baby, "We have our ways."

* * *

Izzie was coming out of the grocery store and started to unpack her bags into her car. Once the last bag was in, she shut the door and turned to take the cart back to its designated area. She was one of those people.

As she turned, the cart stopped. It had bumped into a very handsome man. A familiar man to be exact. Her growl turned into a delighted smile.

"What a pleasant surprise."

"Are you stalking me, or just planning to kill me and take my body home?"

"Hmmm…maybe the former, maybe the later." She shifted nervously with as much confidence as she could muster. "I'm Izzie Stevens."

The man smiled, a great smile; a smile that might have caused her knees to give out if she weren't clutching the shopping cart. He took her hand. "And I'm Vince Daynum. It's my pleasure to finally…speak with you and learn your name."

She flirted back. "Joe's is pretty small. Something tells me you already knew my name."

He nodded. "Yes, but it sounds so much better coming from you."

* * *

Izzie arrived home twenty minutes later to find George on the couch, waiting to visit Meredith. Usually, she would ask and bark orders for anyone home to help her. Today, she didn't. George noticed.

"Iz, do you need any help?"

He made his way into the kitchen when he didn't receive an answer. "Iz?"

She stopped humming when she was aware of George's presence. "Hey George!"

He warily responded. "Hey, why are you so…Izzie?"

"Well, despite Mer being shot, the guy trying to kill me, and all that jazz, I'm going on a date!"

Mark came down, showered and dressed with a bag full of stuff for Meredith. "A date with who?"

The two looked at Mark. George was leaning on the counter while Izzie was putting the last of the frozen food away.

Izzie shut the freezer and made her way past the two while answering, "With Bar Boy!"

* * *

"Easy, non-surgical. She's anemic."

"Very good Dr. Grey," Christina condescended, flipping to the next chart. "A high-schooler could've gotten that."

"Yeah, but you didn't," Meredith beamed.

They'd been going over charts, some old and some new, for the past hour.

"Okay, break. I'm starved."

"That's not fair, I can't eat yet."

George and Mark entered the room while Christina got up. "Well, quit getting shot and being all tragic. I'm eating; sorry if you can't. Sucks to be you!"

The men watched in amusement at Christina left, vacating Mark's chair. Mark sat down while George took the other seat.

"She's mean."

"She's Christina, Mer," George offered.

"That she is. So, what did you guys bring me, and where's Izzie?"

* * *

An hour later Alex, Mark, Christina, and George were watching _Pirate's of the Carribbean: At World's End_.

"Okay, how do we already have this movie again?" Meredith asked.

"It's called a bootleg copy Mer, go with it," Alex responded.

"It's called the quality of the DVD and the movie itself, suck!" Christina added.

"Is that her word of the day?" rejoined George.

Meredith answered, "No, it's the word of her life."

"Bite me."

Moments later there was a knock on the door. "Ah, good, you're all here," the Chief interrupted. "The police want to ask you guys some questions about…yeah. They want to do it one by one."

"Can't we all just do it together?" asked George.

"I figured that's what you guys would want. I asked; they agreed to do two at a time."

The group nodded. "Okay folks, they'll separate you. Karev and Yang, O'Malley and Stevens…where's Stevens?"

"She'll be here in fifteen Sir," offered Alex.

"Okay, well, obviously, Grey and Sloan, you can do it in here." He offered Meredith a warm smile.

As everyone left except Meredith and Mark, a detective entered. "Hi, I'm Detective Tran. I'm here to take your statements."

Mark grabbed Meredith's hand, "Ready?"

"Do I ever have a choice?"

* * *

_**A/N**__: Don't worry…haven't forgotten about the shooter!_

**LW107:** Thanks so much! It means a lot. Glad you're enjoying it. Thanks for the encouragement! I like different pairings too; sometimes they just work.

**Tayababy**: No worries…we all miss things…even me! Hope you liked the gear Derek chose!

**Musicforlife:** Hahaa…yup, mermarkstrictly platonic. Who do you think he's gonna end up with?!

Haahaa…thanks for not boycotting! Glad you enjoyed it! Can I say how much I enjoyed reading your detailed review?! Lol. Sorry, think it's gonna be a merder…ready for you to throw the egg! Glad you hugged Izzie! (and yes, Der needed it more.) Again, thanks!

**Addexluv**: Date in the next chapter! SOME shooter stuff revealed also!

**Greysanatomyrox**: lol. Hope it was to your liking!

**Emma:** Yes, mermark fship only! Hope this dose of merder was cool for ya!


	9. ReCover

**Re-Cover**

"So, he was looking for Dr. Stevens," Detective Tran asked, more so as a statement than an actual inquiry.

Meredith nodded, "Yes."

Tran scribbled in is notebook and clicked his pen a couple of times. "Did he say or do anything else, anything at all?"

She thought for a moment, replaying the scene in her mind that she fought hard to delete since it occurred. "No. He just shot me and walked away. He didn't run; he just walked. I think he wasn't sorry; I mean, not sorry that he shot who he believed to be Izzie." She looked down and then reformed eye contact. "How is Izzie?"

"From what we can tell, she's fine. We have a detail on her at all times. She's probably safe, for the most part. He probably thinks he shot the right woman and got away with it."

The detective stood and placed the pad and pen in his blazer. "Thank you Dr. Sloan, Dr. Grey."

"Um, Detective Tran?"

He looked at his witness, "Yes Dr. Grey?"

"How will you catch him?"

He smiled. They always wanted to know what the law had planned. He told her what he could. "We're going to review the security tapes and the cases that Dr. Stevens has had. It shouldn't be too difficult; it'll just take a few days."

Meredith nodded, convinced herself, and watched the detective leave.

"Well," Mark broke the silence, "that wasn't too bad."

She offered a small smile, "No, it wasn't. Let's just hope they catch him before someone else catches a bullet; like Izzie."

* * *

Two days passed and Meredith was doing well. She could be released by the end of the week, but couldn't return to work for another two. This, she did not like.

"But I'm fine, really."

The room glared and playfully scorned.

"Remember, that's not a word if it comes from your mouth," Alex said.

"I'm definitely not hauling your heavy butt if you collapse somewhere," Christina added.

George offered, "I will, but I'd rather I didn't have to."

Everyone stared at Mark. "What?"

"Your turn at saying something Sloan," replied Christina. "If I have to, so do you."

"Yeah, what they said. Take your time getting better; more surgeries for them."

Meredith rolled her eyes and laughed. She immediately regretted it as she winced.

"See, right there is why you're not 'fine' Juliet," scolded Christina.

* * *

Meredith woke up a couple of hours later. _'That pain medicine is a miracle. At least it knocks you out if it can't take the pain away.'_

Her groggy vision sharpened as she focused, a face slowly coming into view. "Izzie."

Izzie wiped away the few tears that had fallen during her clandestine visit. "I'm so sorry Meredith; really, I am."

Meredith smirked as she cleared some of her hair out of her face. "Now just what would you have to be sorry for?"

Izzie returned a look of her own, one of incredulity. "What do you mean?" she sniffed. "I'm the reason you got shot!"

"No," Meredith assured, "The reason I got shot was because someone obviously didn't know how to handle his grief. You, Izzie Stevens, are without fault."

Izzie didn't know that's what she needed to hear and that she needed it to come from Meredith. Suddenly she didn't seem so full of…unwarranted guilt. Okay, maybe a little.

"Where's Dark and Twisty Mer?" Izzie chuckled, vanishing tears echoing in her voice.

"Iz, even Dark and Twisty Mer wouldn't have blamed you. Now, if you do feel a little guilty, you could…."

* * *

"You…cooked?" Addison took in her surroundings as Alex pulled out her chair.

"No…Izzie did, but I set the table," he smiled triumphantly.

She chuckled, "Well, there was an effort made." She placed the napkin on her lap. "Speaking of efforts, aren't you supposed to take the lady out on the first date?"

Alex took his seat. "Technically, yes. But, considering we know each other in a biblical sense, figured this would mean more." He searched her face for approval. He found it. "Plus, no one will be home today, so we won't be interrupted."

Addison began eating, "And how do you know that for sure? This place is a hostel."

Alex scoffed, feigned hurt, and then thought better. "Okay, yeah it is." He returned the smile that danced across her features of perfection. The candlelight illuminated it further. "But I happen to know the location of all tenants."

"And they are?"

Alex finished chewing the food in his mouth and took a sip of water. "Mer and Sloan are at the hospital, Izzie has her own date with Bar Boy, and George said he had something to do; he's probably going to go frolic in the forest or something. He's Bambi after all."

"You and Christina are cruel. Speaking of her, how do you know she won't be here?"

He answered, thinking the answer was easy enough to decipher. "What do you mean? She doesn't live here."

"No, but she might as well."

He thought for a moment. "Point taken. She won't be a problem either."

Addison took a swallow of her wine.

"She knows everyone is away, and she'd drop dead rather than hang out with Evil Spawn."

* * *

"Iz…thanks!"

Izzie smiled at Meredith and then looked back down below. The surgery was going well. They just had to leave before Bailey or Hahn figured they were there.

"No problem, but we should probably leave, I-"

"Have a date," Meredith finished, reveling in Izzie's astonishment.

"How did you know?"

"Well," Meredith played thoughtful, "you're dressed up, every one else has plans, and you're wearing the perfume you only wear when you _aren't_ planning on hanging out with us."

"Oh."

Meredith sensed her tensing up. "Iz, it's okay, really. Just because I'm stuck here doesn't mean you have to be. Just be careful."

Izzie nodded. "Okay, I'll take you back to your room."

She shook her head. "No, it's okay. I can make it. If I can't, someone else can help me."

Izzie didn't look convinced.

"Really. I walked by myself most of the way here; I only needed you a few times."

"Mer-"

"Really Iz. Go get drunk and sleep with inappropriate men. Do my thing."

Izzie laughed, "Okay. Call if you-"

"Bye Iz, be careful."

* * *

Christina showered and changed into her casuals. Sure, she had her old apartment to go back to, but it reminded her that it was _her_ apartment; not one she shared with Preston.

She let her locker slam shut and made her way to her distraction: Meredith's room. On the way out she heard a few people talking.

"Do you think she didn't it on purpose?"

"Did what?"

"Get shot!"

"Oh…probably, I wouldn't put it past her."

"I bet you she said she was Dr. Stevens so that she could have Sloan and Sheppard fuss over her."

"Yeah, what a little-"

"If you want to live to work another shift, I suggest you get back to work, shut your insignificant mouth, and stop spreading gossip," Christina cut in, in more ways than one. "And if I hear another word concerning Meredith that isn't medically related, I will make sure you are seriously in need of a surgery that no one will be able to perform. Got it?"

The newbies shook their heads, too astonished to reply, and scurried away.

"Dang useless lowlifes who waste the air I breathe."

* * *

"What the heck?"

"My sentiments exactly," Mark replied. "What the heck do you think you were doing?!"

"What?" Meredith stretched a little, wondering a lot why she was back in her room. _Did I dream that I was watching the surgery?_

"What were you doing out of your bed? What were you doing in the gallery? You're on bed rest."

_So I wasn't dreaming. _"Hey," she responded, a headache growing with each octave his voice played, "I already have more than enough of the father-figure stuff covered. Don't need another one."

Mark calmed down as best he could and sighed. "I know you hate being immobile, useless, and stuck-"

"Well, gee thanks."

"..but you need to let yourself heal. Just a couple of more days and you're medically clear to be out of the hospital, and then two weeks later you can return, a real resident and everything," he mocked, his anger and worry subsiding.

She smiled, grateful for his concern. "So, what happened anyways?"

"You kind of fell asleep."

"So I didn't pass out or anything?"

He shook his head sheepishly, "Well, no. But you could have."

She chuckled, "Mark Sloan, you are a softy."

"And if you tell anyone, I'd be forced to harm you."

"What is this? Do I need to come back?"

"Enter, Christina," Meredith playfully snapped. "What do you want?"

"Fine," Christina pivoted, "I'll just go, seeing as how you've replaced me with McSteamy whose slowly evolving into McCushy."

Meredith chuckled while Mark feigned hurt, taking the cue in stride. "Fine, fine, I'll leave." He bent down and kissed her forehead. "I'll see you tomorrow?"

"It's not like I can anywhere."

He rolled his eyes and gave Christina a nod. She reluctantly returned it.

"So," Meredith boomed. "Any juicy gossip?"

Christina grinned, "Oh yeah."

* * *

"Your place or mine?" Izzie broke the kiss just long enough to ask.

Vince shifted his weight to the left, never letting go of Izzie. "Well, how about mine? You said you live with…well, a lot of people," he chuckled, kissing her once more.

"Impressive Mr. Dayum. To your place it is."

Two hours and a lot less clothes later, Izzie and Vince separated.

"I've wanted to that for a long time."

"Yeah," Izzie giggled. "It showed."

* * *

"So, what now?" Addison asked, finishing her last bite and swallow.

"Now," Alex replied, "We have desert." He got up and placed is napkin on the chair, and walked over to Addison as he offered her his hand. "Please, follow me."

"Okay, turn off the charm," she chided playfully. "Why are we eating out-"

"Go with it Montgomery."

She took his hand and followed. "Okay Karev, I'm trusting you. Some would say I'm being very irresponsible."

He winked back at her and smirked, continuing to lead her to the backyard. "And some could only wish to be as irresponsibly lucky as you."

She snorted, "Jerk."

"Satan."

* * *

"Has he been by again yet?"

"Who?"

"Derek; keep up."

Meredith took a look at her cards. If Christina kept asking questions and forcing her to answer, she would loose. She decided to turn the tables.

"He's dropped by a few times." She received an incredulous look from her person. "We just talked."

"Yeah, and I didn't get left at the alter."

"Christina."

"Okay, maybe that was bit dramatic. I'm entitled to bouts of slippage every now and again. I know you and McWhatever are…talking."

"Good," Meredith smiled, satisfied. "So, what else is new?"

"Well, I already told you how you're, yet again, the source of gossip. But, besides that, nothing really. Izzie's on a date, Alex is on a date, George is on a pretend-maybe-kinda-not sure date, Derek is probably sulking in his trailer, Mark is attempting to sleep at his hotel 'cuz we kicked him out, and—"

"Wait, George is seeing someone?!"

Christina shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe. He's somewhere that's not your house right now."

"But he just barely got a divorce."

"Hey, he obviously wasn't in it to win it, if you know what I mean."

Meredith gave a disapproving look.

"Look Mer, let him go frolic in the forest and chase other deer; he's bound to find someone he can produce with."

"Christina!"

"Alright, alright," she replied, realizing she lost the game. She put her hand down and sighed. "I wish I didn't like the forest so much."

* * *

"Wow Alex, that was…"

"Yeah, I'm a G."

"A what?"

Alex chuckled, "Nothing. Glad you liked it."

Addison finished her cake and leaned back on the grass. "Okay, I'm stuffed." She looked at her watch. "It's getting late. I should—"

"Oh, right. Yes. You should go. Early surgery tomorrow."

They packed up and headed in the house. Five minutes later he walked her to the door and to her car. She noticed the sad look he was trying to hide.

"Hey Alex?"

"Yeah," he perked up.

"Just because I'm not staying over, tonight, doesn't mean I didn't enjoy myself or that we won't do it again," she supplied, restoring his confidence.

"Great." She lingered by the door, an invitation to the goodnight kiss.

"So…thanks for a great evening. It was time off well spent."

He nodded and smirked, joining her in leaning against the door frame as he took her face in his hands and kissed the heck out of her.

"You're welcome."

He closed her door and walked inside, smiling to himself.

* * *

George leaned over, taking the last swig of his first beer. He wasn't sure that this was a good idea, but figured in the long haul, maybe it wasn't so bad…

"Okay, here's the next round," the young woman said as she placed the two beers on the table.

_Gosh, she looks so much like her._

"Thanks Lexi."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ At the humorous suggestion of a faithful reviewer, Vince Daynum is now Vince Dayum…kinda like 'dayum, look at that booty!' We all can appreciate a little humor. ___

**Emma**: Thanks. Yup! Still a very possible MerDer.

**LW107**: Again, thanks for the length! I'm glad you enjoy the dialogue…figure it's what they'd do if they were actually in my AU! Mr. Dayum and Izzie's connection is just for ya! You never know who Mark will end up with…perhaps someone taken, perhaps someone not. AN: there will absolutely will be no adultery though!

**Carsonfiles:** haha..glad you took the leap. I almost lost myself with the shooting! At first I didn't want another Mer thing to happen, but I'd figured what better way to show her 'new' side than to forcer her back into the land of tragic and find her in tact and functioning. Thanks for sticking around!

**Himmli:** Keep the faith!

**Addexluv**: Hope you liked it!

**Musicforlife**: No worries. No MerMark…I'll save him for you . Hope you like Vince's name change…you had me dyin!

**GagaoverGA**: Sorry, no MerMark in this one, but I'm seriously thinking about starting one for you when this is finished…remind me! Glad I had you near the well! I enjoyed writing the humor too. Thanks so much for the dialogue praise. As always, I'll look forward to the next!

**RockAnatomy**: Here's a little more for ya!

**Murgy31**: Glad you enjoy it! For now, everyone's single except Addison and Alex. Izzie is seeing Vince, Addison is seeing and Alex, and George


	10. It's a Wrap

**It's a Wrap**

A week had passed and things were progressing nicely for everyone; except George.

It had been one week since he agreed to meet Lexi; one week since he'd been carrying an overwhelming sense of guilt. Okay, so she was one of his best friend's sister whose dad hated the former and just so happened to work at the same hospital unbeknownst, again, to the former. One Grey knew the other existed; the other didn't. It was his job, one he did not care to have, to bridge the gap.

He'd been meeting her pretty regularly; fortunately receiving pre-emptive aid from the others. It had been relatively easy as of late, considering Meredith had been released to go home, making it easier to avoid the topic and physical appearance all together. Every one agreed that it would be best to not tell Meredith until they had to; basically right before she returned to work and realized there was another Dr. Grey.

Currently George was taking over for Meredith, as well as the others, taking her interns and teaching them with their own. It just so happened that Lexi was Alex's intern. George was mulling over the fact that he shouldn't be really fraternizing with an intern, given everyone's current track record, including his own. Granted, he was doing it for both Grey's; more so for Meredith. He was giving Lexi a chance to know more about the sister she was intrigued with, and she was giving him a distraction from his mess of a life.

Some would say (Alex mostly), that George was using Lexi as a substitute Meredith, taking advantage of a Grey that actually showed interest. To George (and mostly everyone else) she wasn't someone he planned to get intimate with; at least not yet. He had no business jumping into another relationship; he really didn't want another one. He was going to be, he was, a good surgeon. He was on his way to being exceptional.

He was showing Lexi how to do a procedure when Christina walked up. It was times like this when he was grateful Lexi wasn't his intern; he didn't want to be accused of favoritism. Unfortunately, at Seattle Grace, just because they weren't directly under you didn't mean they wouldn't be eventually. Or so was the speculation.

He received an evil glare just after Lexi. "What?"

Christina bumped into him, busy with a file. "You know what. She's the enemy. You are fraternizing."

George sighed, "Christina, she didn't ask for the situation any more than Meredith did. I'm just trying to bridge the gap, I'm not taking sides."

Christina scoffed, "Well, you better burn it before Meredith finds out you're consorting." She gave one last lingering glance to Lexi before she left. She knew it wasn't her fault, but she couldn't help it.

* * *

"And what do you think you're doing?"

Meredith scoffed, "I'm going pee. I can go pee, can't I?"

Mark smirked at her irritation. "I guess, just—"

"Be careful, yada yada ya."

He turned his attention back to the TV when the door shut.

Minutes later she re-emerged and sat down beside him, her feet in his lap. She glanced at the clock. "Don't you have a surgery in an hour?"

He nodded.

"So, why are you here?"

"Are you trying to get rid of me?"

"Maybe. I'd like to think by myself you know, just for a little bit."

"Isn't that the only way?" he asked, much more amused by the current situation than the event on the screen.

"It is, smart donkey's rear, but it's kind of hard when you all won't leave me alone for, I don't know, two seconds."

Mark simply smirked. "Donkey's rear, seriously?"

"Seriously." She shifted, quite amused. "Okay, really though, you should get going."

"I will," he turned back to the TV. "Izzie should be here in a minute."

"See," she threw a pillow at his face. "This is what I mean."

* * *

"I'll get it," Izzie sing-sang as she headed towards the door.

Meredith, still glued to the couch, muttered, "as if I was going to get up."

Seconds later Izzie came in. Meredith could feel she wasn't alone. She was right.

"Um, Mer, you have a visitor."

Meredith let out a playful sigh, "Well, seeing as how you've ordered me not to move, could you bring said visitor into my line of sight."

She heard Izzie think, and then snap into gear. "Oh, yes, right."

Meredith heard shuffling and smelled her guest before she laid eyes on him. "Derek."

He sat down on the chair next to the couch. "Mer."

Izzie, sensing the tension and only daring to eavesdrop on such a situation, excused herself excitedly. "Okay, I'll uh, be upstairs if you need me."

"Okay," Meredith managed to reply. "Thanks."

* * *

"Does she..hate me?"

George had waited a week to hear that question. Obviously, the answer was 'no' to his knowledge, but he knew she couldn't help but wonder just the same.

"No, she doesn't hate you. She doesn't know you." He tilted his head a little to the side, making eye contact. "If anything, she probably thinks you hate her; I mean, with your whole dad thing and all."

"Oh." Lexie thought for a few seconds. George welcomed it.

"What would she think of you talking to me?"

It was George's turn to think. He had a good idea of how she would react. He decided that this answer warranted a sugar coating. Well, at least a few sprinkles.

"Mer will probably be a little…hurt." He studied her confused face before continuing. "She might feel like I'm taking your side over hers, but I think she'll be reasonable after she gets to think things over. It's not like I'm sleeping with the _enemy_; I'm just giving it some pointers," he added lightly.

She smiled. _Just like Mer._

"Well, that's understandable. I think I'm okay with that." She looked relieved, the released tension in her body and tone confirmed it. "And, just so you know, I don't hate her. I'm not going to use this information to 'bring her down' or anything. I already lost my mom, I'm losing my dad; it'll be nice to gain a sister. Maybe." As an afterthought she added, "If she'll have me."

George nodded empathetically. "I know you don't hate her; we wouldn't be talking if I thought you did." He grinned, showing his support. "Plus, with this 'new' Meredith, we may have nothing at all to worry about."

"New Meredith?"

George chuckled. It was sort of a paradox. "Well, it's a long story."

She returned the laugh. "We're both off and don't work tomorrow; we have time."

* * *

"So, you're doing alright?"

Meredith looked at Derek. She laughed inside. It was a simple question, really, but for some reason she found it insanely hilarious. Her inside laughter ran over and released itself heartily.

Derek looked on amused and somewhat alarmed. "Mer?"

She collected herself and took a moment to take him in. Really. It amazed her that she'd only done it the amount of times you could count on one finger for the year she'd known him. Her laughter subsided. Suddenly she felt nostalgically sad.

"What's going on?"

She forced a smile but quickly brushed it away. This was Derek. She really hadn't mastered the whole fooling people; especially people that knew her, knew her.

She sighed, "You don't have to act like we're strangers forced to, I don't know, get to know one another."

Realization swept his face. "Oh, that."

She chuckled, reflecting on a time she'd said those words. "Yes, that. I know it's a little awkward; it is for both of us. But, never mind; at least you're trying. I'm going to be quiet now."

He smiled. The smile one she loved. The one she hated.

"Well, let's start over, and agree we're both allowed to make mistakes and will call each other out. Deal?"

She pretended to mull it over. "Okay. Deal; only on one condition though."

He raised his eyebrow. "And what might that be?"

"The redo doesn't start until you get me some ice cream."

* * *

"Heading to the house?"

Christina put a clean shirt on and looked over the owner of the voice she could live without. _If only he wasn't one of us._

"Yes. It's Friday, where else would I be?"

Alex scoffed. She amazed him; after everything they'd been though he figured she would let up, just a little. _Okay, who am I kidding; it's Yang._

"Just checking." He grabbed his bag, inwardly cursing himself for his next statement. "Do you need a ride?"

Christina looked at Alex and quickly shook the disbelief dripping from her features. "Uh, no thanks. I'm riding with Sloan."

He smirked. "Sloan?"

"Don't ask. He's going to the same location and Izzie has my car."

"You let Izzie—"

"Focus Spawn. I'm saving gas and there's no way I'd ride with you, especially since you're bringing the Anti-Christ."

He chuckled as he left, never once looking behind.

* * *

Meredith and Derek just finished laughing at a lame joke he attempted to tell when the door rang.

"I'll get it," he said, rising.

"Figured," she smiled.

He returned very shortly with the guest.

"Detective Tran."

"Dr. Grey. I'm glad you and Izzie are both here." He gestured to the chair. "May I?"

She nodded, "Of course." Turning to Derek, she added, "Could you get Izzie?"

"Sure," he smirked. "Your way, or the civilized way?"

She smiled as if she were five, turning to the Detective, "Sorry." She turned back to Derek, "My way."

He gave an apologetic glance toward the visitor. "Izzie!," he yelled.

The two laughed while the Detective shook his head in amusement. Seconds later Izzie appeared, obviously in the middle of drying her hair.

"Yeah?"

Derek gestured towards the guest.

"Oh."

She took a seat while Derek loomed.

He wasn't quite sure he was welcome.

Meredith sensed his apprehension. "For crying out loud, have a seat Der."

He took it as the Detective cleared his throat.

"We believe we've ID'd the suspect." He looked between the two women. "What I need from you Dr. Grey is to look at these photos, and then some stills from the security camera footage to make a match. Do you think you can do that?"

For some reason, she felt as though he was mocking her. Biting back the urge to put him in his place, she waved it off as a side effect of her medication. "Yes, I can _do_ that."

Sensing her bitterness, he apologized. "I'm sorry, I'm just tired. I shouldn't have-"

She could understand stress and sleep deprivation as a direct result of occupation. She waved him off. "It's okay," she offered a smile. "I understand."

They proceeded to look over the photos while Derek and Izzie shared a look of amusement directed at Meredith.

She was doing considerably well; not bright and shiny, but definitely not dark and twisty.

* * *

"Does that mean they're going to arrest him?" George asked.

Izzie nodded, "Yes. They'll call us when it's done."

"So, can we start the movie or what?" Christina switched topics.

"Christina," Alex replied, "that's a little insensitive."

She scoffed, "Coming from you? Are you really schooling me on insensitivity, Mr.—"

"Okay!" Mark chimed in, receiving a grateful nod from Meredith. "We have _Wedding Crashers, Man on Fire, The Notebook_, which we're definitely not watching, _Mission Impossible III, _and _Be Cool._"

"As long as they aren't bootleg, I'll watch whatever," Vince said.

The residents and Mark laughed as he looked confused. "What?"

Izzie kissed him on the cheek as Addison gave her opinion. "Hey, _The Notebook_ is a good movie. You'd like it Mark."

Everyone except Mark and Addison could see the tension radiating off Alex. Quickly moving the conversation along, Meredith added, "I agree. It's good. Or, we can watch _Man on Fire_."

Christina nodded, "Yeah, I go for that or _MI3_."

The group stared again. "What? How could you not like explosions, especially in people's brain of all places?"

Mark put his two cents. "Hate to say it, but my choices are with Yang."

"What about a comedy. Those two aren't bad?" George proposed.

"Again, with the agreeing, Bambi is right. We all could use a laugh."

"I would love to, really, but laughter doesn't really suit my physical condition at the moment," Meredith countered.

"Well, I don't know how you look in the mirror lately without –"

The glare she felt before she saw stopped Christina. "Okay, that was the fifth to last snipe of the night."

Mark took charge, seeing as how they'd already taken up a good five to ten minutes. "Okay guys, which will it be by a show of hands."

"What are we, in second grade?" whined Alex.

Two minutes later the group decided on _Man on Fire._

"At least it has explosions in it; and Denzel's not bad to look at." Izzie, Addison, and even Christina nodded in agreement.

The group made their way into the living room. Derek straggled behind Mark and Meredith as she slowly made her way with his help. Mark turned back.

"Aren't you coming?"

Derek nodded, "I don't want to intrude," he answered, looking at Meredith.

"Now how would I say no when you look like a lost puppy?" She offered a smile in assurance. "Besides, if it's not awkward by having a room fool of people I've slept with," she thought for a moment, "well, besides Addison and Vince, than it won't be any more awkward if you stayed for movie night."

Mark smirked at Derek's confusion. "When she says 'sleep with' she really means the actual act of sleeping Shep. Close your mouth."

* * *

_**A/N**__: Well, tomorrow is Friday…you know what that means…cliffhanger! Lol, evil laugh. Okay, it won't be as big as next week, but big in its on right. Thanks for reviewing my faithfuls (and newbies)!_

**Murgy31**: Thanks hun. Hope this answers your question about Derek!

**LW107**: Haha..yup, her reviews are always good. Thanks for the kudos! As for the shooter, shoot me (no pun intended) a note. Do you want more of him? If I do, I don't want it to be cheesy. I'm thinking of making it over (that storyline), depending on how long I keep the story. If not, I have more in store.

**Grey75**: Welcome! Thanks soo much and I'm glad you're enjoying it. I will def. let everyone know if I do a MerMark. I'll post it, if I do, right after this story, so be on the look out and this conclusion. Again, thanks!

**Musicforlif**e: hahaa…yup, all for you. Any thoughts on Lexie and George? I have my idea for them down, but it's interesting to see where viewers are at!

**Katherine Austen**: Hehee…yup. There's your Gexie. Figured we needed Vince…can't have everyone in the hospital dating eachother! I like the MerMark ship too!


	11. Easier Done Than Said

**Easier Done Than Said**

"Coffee?"

Meredith smiled at her recognition and continued to finish her chart. "Depends," she closed it and looked up, "does it come with any strings?"

Derek placed the cup in her hand and smiled. "No," he replied, leaning against the counter, "no strings." He paused, "Okay, one."

She took a sip and raised her brow, "See, I knew it." She joined his position.

"It's just a welcome back coffee; nothing more, nothing less."

She grinned at him, knowing he was telling the truth. "Okay, coffee accepted."

"I'm pretty sure it was the moment you took a sip."

* * *

Three hours later, it was time for lunch. She'd just spent her first day back getting acquainted with her interns. Her friends seem to have taught them well while she was away, their questions, though still a lot, were more focused than hers were when she was an intern; she'd have to thank them later.

She sat down, unsure of everyone else's schedules. Meredith had purposely avoided most of her colleagues in an effort to not answer questions about how fine she was, or if she needed help. She was quite content. She took a bite of her salad, fully satisfied as the ruffage found its home and settled, asking for a bit of liquid to claim its space. She smiled as she noticed a shadow approaching.

"Thinking of me Grey?" Mark sat down opposite her as he opened his bottled water.

"No. I wouldn't do that while eating," she responded, a triumphant smile apparent as his faltered. It soon returned.

"Ah, that's right; only when you're in the shower, in bed…"

"You're a whore."

"Takes one to know one," he quipped.

The two sat and ate in comfortable silence for a few minutes. She felt his intense stare.

"Go ahead."

"What?"

"Go ahead and ask; I know you want to."

He nodded his head, adamant about playing oblivious. "I have no idea what you are talking about."

She playfully glared, "Fine; I'll answer all of the questions you want to ask. I'm fine, yes it still it hurts like no tomorrow, and yes I'm taking it easy."

He smiled, glad that she confided in him. The walls had been low fences for some time now. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." She finished her salad when a sudden thought popped up. "You need to go on a date."

Mark choked on his water, "What?"

"You. Need. To date."

He wiped his mouth and leaned in, curious. "What makes you think so?"

She frowned a bit, not wanting this to come out the wrong way. "Don't get me wrong, I love having you around; really, I do. But I'm okay. I'm a big girl. And, while I'm not in the game, that's no reason for you not to be. So, tonight, we're going out and we're not leaving until you get a number."

Mark's amused stare broke into a grin. "You _love _me."

She scoffed, "Oh, get over yourself."

He continued to smile when a thought occurred, "You're gonna be my wingman? You're a chick."

Meredith narrowed and raised her eyebrows, "This _chick_ is a woman and happens to be very good at fixing other people up; well, sometimes." She waved her hand, "Anyways, yes; I will be your wingwoman."

Knowing he would be wasting energy to plead, he finished up his lunch. "I love you too Grey."

* * *

It had been three days since they caught, arrested, and charged Mr. Zenete with the attempted murders of both Izzie and Meredith. Needless to say, Izzie was beyond relieved. She wouldn't need anymore of the guards. She and Vince could have a real date without the feeling of being watched. Not that that stopped them…

"And what are you thinking about?" George stood to the side of Izzie, handing the nurse a chart and waiting for an answer.

"What?"

He laughed, "Never mind; must be Vince."

"Oh, uh," she blushed, "yeah." She shook out of her reverie. "So, how's things with Lexi?"

It was George's turn to blush. "Uh, what? What things? There are no things."

Izzie, oblivious to his antics answered, "You know, how's it going with filling her in on Meredith and steering her clear for the time being?" Not giving him a chance to answer just yet, she continued; "not that that's gonna be possible for much longer."

"No; it's not. It's a miracle they haven't run into each other the whole day. Alex is doing a good job; surprising."

* * *

"See, that wasn't so bad." Alex smiled at the patient who had finally relaxed and made it through the simple procedure. "Told you it would be over soon."

The woman nodded and smiled, eager to leave. "Thank you Dr. Karev."

He nodded, "You're welcome. The nurse will be in shortly to discharge you."

Alex entered the hallway and passed the chart to the nurse. He opened the door to the lounge and took a seat; he was tired. Technically, his shift had been over for some time. He was simply attempting to work two more hours so that he could steer Lexi away from Grey. Tonight they would tell her. They had too. He would continue to look like a zombie if they didn't.

He suddenly felt a hot breathe on his neck. "You need some sleep."

Alarmed that he didn't hear the door open, he relaxed as Addison sat beside him. "Yeah, I do. Would you like to accompany me?"

Addison smirked, "Not on duty. No more on-calls that aren't 'on-calls' for me; I've learned my lesson."

"Yes, you did. But you tend to forget lessens over time if you only learn them once." For some reason, Addison always made him feel less exhausted than he was.

"Karev, you're a resident now; you kind of have to act like one."

"Oh yeah, this coming from the attendee who seduced an intern not too long ago."

"I did not seduce you!"

Alex laughed. "Oh, yeah you did. What's up with you people from New York anyway?"

* * *

"She said she's fine, so she's fine."

Derek scoffed, "Don't humor me Mark; we both know she's not."

Mark sighed, tired already of where this conversation was headed. "Hey, look, she still has a lot of stuff to deal with; yes, but she's dealing, on her own terms." He offered a smile, "She won't be alone; she has me."

Derek returned the glance, "And me."

Mark continued to scrub out. "And you."

* * *

"That looks like it's your first time suturing."

"It is."

"Well, it shouldn't look like it is."

The intern gulped, "Yes Dr. Yang; it won't happen again."

"Good; when you're done, Ms. Trope needs a rectal in Exam 5."

Christina changed the scolding face to a satisfied one. "I love this job."

Meredith shortly joined Christina in stride. "I saw that; you're evil."

"Yes, but I am the best."

"Maybe."

Christina laughed, "Ha! There is no maybe." She playfully nudged Meredith in the side.

"Christina!" Meredith scolded, temporarily blinded by the pain.

Christina, steps ahead, turned around. "Oh, Mer! I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

Meredith breathed through the pain. With her constantly saying she was 'fine,' she couldn't exactly blame people if they treated her like she was. "It's. Okay." She suddenly felt a little tipsy. "I think I just need to.."

"Mer?" Mark called out, running over. He looked at Christina who grabbed a nearby wheelchair. "What did you do?"

Christina's worry turned into anger. "Back off, or you'll be McBeat Down."

_Great, just what I need, two of my 'persons' fighting. Gosh this hurts!_

As if things couldn't get worse, she spotted George and Izzie making their way towards the trio.

"What happened?" George asked.

"Christina shoved Meredith." Mark accused.

"Oh, are you okay?" Izzie asked, leaning in front of Mer.

She rubbed her temples. "Yeah, I'm okay, I'm just-"

"Meredith! What happened? Are you okay?"

_Great, now Derek's here. Now all were missing is—_

"Dude, what did you do?" _Cue Alex._

"You guys, I'm fine, really." She motioned to get up. "I just need to get a couple of pain killers and then-"

She noticed Christina's face. "What?"

"Uh," she stammered, "you're kinda bleeding?"

"What?" she looked down. "Oh, I guess I am." For some reason, even though she was a doctor, something about seeing your own blood made you a little…sick. "Okay, maybe I need to sit down." Mark and Derek were instantly helping her back into the wheelchair.

"I'll be right back," Derek said. "I'll clear a room."

"You guys, that's not really-"

"Dr. Grey, could you do the exam in room 3?"

Meredith heard another voice answer before she could. "Sure."

Despite the immense pain she was in at the moment and trying not to show it, she turned slightly to the side to see the other 'Dr. Grey.' For some odd reason, the line 'there can only be one,' popped into her head. _Dang McCloud._

She thought the person was familiar with the profile shot of the body the voice came from. Judging by the looks on her friends' faces, it was indeed who she thought it was. "Lexi." She wasn't sure if she said it in her head or not. When Lexi turned around, she knew it was the latter.

Lexi turned to address the second person to call for her. "Oh, um" was all she managed to get out.

Meredith took a second to think, looking down. _Not such a good idea._ She snapped her head back up again, a little too fast. "This is not happening, this is not happening."

"Mer?" Christina asked.

Meredith used the strength she had left to jerk her hand away. "Please. Do not. Touch. Me."

To say the group was surprised was the understatement of the year. Okay, maybe not the year, but definitely the month.

It was getting harder and harder to focus. She sent a glare that let the rest of the group know that if they neared her, they would be dead. She slowly rose, thinking that it would take less energy to walk than it would to wheel herself to get stitched up. She really wanted to put one foot in front of the other; really, she did. So far, no luck.

She knew she should've accepted help. In the back of her mind, she wasn't really mad at Christina; she knew she didn't tell to protect her. But, that was in the back of her mind. What was on it now was some sort of high school drama betrayal. She'd grow up when she felt a little better.

"Meredith, I-"

"Please Lexi, not right now. I just…can't." She spoke politely without malice; without anything.

Lexi solemnly nodded, afraid that any chance to get to know her sister was gone. _Could she blame her? _She was almost certain she'd feel the same way; at least at that moment.

Meredith sat back down while the group, puzzled, stared. _Okay, she couldn't ask for help now; she'd already made a stand. Now she just needed someone neutral_. She made eye contact with an orderly.

"Could you?"

He nodded. "Sure."

She turned the other way, ready for his help. She didn't notice the man who politely cut the man off and motioned that _he_ would wheel her away. That was, until she felt his breathe scathe her neck. Suddenly she didn't feel pain. Only panic.

"Hey babe." The man looked at the group after he kissed her cheek. "Now, what've you guys done to my Meri?"

Okay, surprise was now definitely not an understatement.

* * *

**RockAnatmoy, Murgy31**: Thank you so much!!!

**LW107**: I love group scenes too…hope you enjoyed this one! Thanks for all your input/advice…wink, wink.

**Katherine Austen**: Oh, stay tuned! Lol. And I would gladly accept any baked goods you see fit to make! Lol. Glad you're still enjoying!

**42.-rockstar.-.24**: Thanks! And no worries…Mr. Zenete is not finite! (Okay, pretend that actually rhymes!)


	12. Babe In A Corner

**Babe In A Corner**

"I told you not to call me that," Meredith scolded.

The man simply brushed off her irritation. "And I told you, _Meri_, that I would always call you that. It's a rule stated in the guidelines of our relationship."

Meredith rolled her eyes and sighed. "Jake?"

He looked from the group and back to her, "Yes?"

"Could we, do this later? I kind of need to go-"

"Yes, yes I know. Let's get you stitched up."

With that, he wheeled her away and left the others gazes' to linger.

Christina finally closed her mouth and leaned back on the counter, speaking to the group that she didn't bother to face. "Okay…what was that?"

In place of punctuation came Derek, back from securing a room. "Okay guys, I got her a-" He stopped, noticing her absence. "Where is she?" Receiving no response, he looked around and saw the dumbfounded expressions of six surgeons slowly pulling back to reality. "What happened?"

* * *

"Seriously?" Christina asked.

"Seriously," Izzie confirmed.

"How does she get all the hot looking men?"

"Christina," George replied, "how do you know that they're…intimate?"

Alex scoffed, eager to provide his two cents. "Dude, it's Grey. They're intimate."

"You know," Derek provided, "intimate doesn't always mean,_ intimate_."

It was Mark's turn to chuckle. "Shep, look at the way they interact; it's like they've known each other for—"

"Years," the Chief finished. "They've known each other for years." He chuckled, receiving confused looks from his staff. "I'll let her tell you." He shook his head while looking through the window of her room that the rest of the surgeons were observing. Jake was currently fussing over Meredith and she didn't look too happy. "Don't worry; he's harmless."

Derek muttered to himself, "Yeah right; harmless. That's why he's peeing all over my territory."

* * *

"No, stop!"

Jake sighed, his fifth attempt to make her take her pills failing. "Look Meri, you need to-"

"And stop calling me that." She crossed her arms and blew her hair out of her face.

He exhaled. "Okay, _Meredith_, please, you need to take this."

She studied his face for a bit. They'd done this dance for years. She knew she'd won. Okay, they both did.

"Fine." She took the pills in one gulp and met the satisfied smirk of her caregiver.

"Wipe that smile off of your face." His smile soon became contagious. "Fine Edwards, whatever." She got comfortable, moving around as much as she could. "What are you doing here anyways?"

The joking nature he had exhibited since his entrance faded away. "Meri, how come you didn't call me?"

She feigned ignorant. "What are you talking about?"

Jake sighed, trying to keep his emotions in check. "Oh, I don't know," he explained, sitting back in his chair. "How about the time you almost died, _did_ die, or when your mom died, or when your kind-of-mom died and your dad cut you out? Or how about when you were shot?" He studied her face, "any of those were valid reasons."

Meredith could say she was shocked that he knew everything, but she knew better. This was Jake.

"How did you know about Susan and Thatcher?" She asked questions in tons as she'd always done with him. She loved how he remembered what each one was and answered them. "And, to my credit, I knew you would eventually have found out I was shot."

He narrowed an eye at her.

"Really, I did. And see, I was right, here you are, giving me the eye."

"Meredith, you lost two moms, your dad all over again, and almost died twice. Who _does_ that?"

Meredith chuckled and matched his smile. "Your _Meri,_ evidently."

* * *

"Look at them, it's sick; they're flirting," Christina observed.

"He's like, ten years her senior," replied Derek, finding himself agreeing with Christina, perhaps for the first time since they met.

"And you were?" Mark's voice drifted.

Derek realized what he was referencing. "Yes, I was, am older. But, that's different."

Alex chuckled, "right."

They all pretended to be doing labs when the Chief walked by again. "Guys, really?"

The surgeons looked down, pretending not to hear him. He shook his head just as Jake exited the room. They peeked inside again; Meredith was out like a light.

"Richard!"

"Jake," the older man smiled warmly, returning the firm handshake and pat on the back. "I would ask what brings you here, but-"

Jake smiled, "But than that would be stating the obvious."

"Yes." Richard motioned to the intrigued group. "I have to get back to work, how long are you in town for?"

Jake played with his pockets, "As long as she needs me to."

'_She doesn't need him,'_ Mark thought. "Ha!" The group turned to look at him. Fortunately, they were much more interested in the unknown man before them so their gaze quickly returned.

"Okay, want to grab lunch tomorrow?

Jake nodded, "that would be great."

"Alright then, see you tomorrow." He began to walk away, "Oh," he pointed to the gathering, "and these would be the vultures."

The two shared a laugh as Jake was left alone with her friends. "Ah, so, you guys are the vultures. I thought there would be…_less_ of you by now, but, it's Meri; she tends to cause people to care, whether she wants them to or not." He smiled at withholding the information he knew they desired. He gave one last glance toward her window, watching her sleep peacefully. He knew there would be anything but peace when she awoke for what he was about to indulge.

He looked at each one, recognizing who they were by sheer description from Meredith.

He caught sight of Derek's hair and immediately laughed out loud before he could control himself. "You must be Mc---Derek." Beside him stood someone, he had to admit, that Meredith validly described to be a descendent of some Greek god. "And you must be Sloan." He wasn't aware of the connection the two now shared. He hadn't talked to Meredith in quite some time.

"George and Alex" he said, standing in front of them. She told him that George was the nicest person she'd ever met, A.K.A: a push over. While he could gather that he used to be, Jake noted that he no longer seemed the type to just roll over and obey. This boy was a man. Meredith informed Jake that he would know Alex when he saw him and to look for three things: he would always be standing beside a woman, if possible; if he was next to George he would stand to the left and slightly ahead; and he could read people pretty well and usually did so with a smirk. Needless to say, the smirk was on.

"Izzie," he smiled, taking her hand. "She was right, you're gorgeous." Izzie blushed and smiled as she received a nudge from Christina, reminding her that he was an outsider.

"And you must be Christina, the 'person.'" He reached out to shake her hand. By virtue of the person Meredith said she was, he knew that she was not going to take his hand. He chuckled and stepped back, leaning against her window.

"I have to give it to her, for someone in the field of science, she sure knows how to paint a visual."

Christina stepped forward. "Okay, now that you know all of us, who the heck are you?"

He leaned forward. The momentary ability to inflict shock would be worth the scolding from Meredith. _At least in this moment anyway._

Giving himself no more time to debate further, he spoke. "I'm Jake Edwards. I'm Meri's brother."

* * *

_**A/N:**__ Okay, I know this is the shortest chapter I've ever done, but felt it was in the right place! Until tomorrow_!

**Murgy31**, **Annie**: Your question answered! More clarification to come.

**Musicforlife**: Thanks! They'll be more couple stuff the next chapter; promise.

**gagaoverGA**: Thanks, for EVERYTHING! I hope I won't slip with the spelling again! Glad you can learn to like Lexi…I figure, she's not really a bad guy, just has the Grey jean for boys in bars! Lol. I like group scenes too…so expect more! And yes, I noticed the non-mention for your couple pairing.  As for not reading my story on Fridays…it might be the best for your health!

**xoIzzlex4evaxo, RockAnatomy**: Thanks!

**LW107**: Glad you like the banter! I'm a banter freak! Lol. Guess you know who he is now!


	13. Oh Yeah, It Hit the Fan and Everything

**Oh Yeah, It Hit the Fan and Everything**

"What?!" half of the group yelled. The other half just stood there.

Jake chuckled. "Yeah, I figured she didn't tell you. We kind of have a weird relationship." He glanced over his shoulder at his sister's sleeping form. "She's gonna kill me anyway; might as well tell you a little bit. She can fill in the rest."

Mark tried his best to not show his amusement. "Oh yes, do tell."

Jake wondered why Mark seemed interested. From his conversations with Meredith, he didn't gather that they were anything more than acquaintances. Given his years of training, he could sense that some developments had taken place to ease the transition to friends; maybe more.

"I thought Meredith was the only child?" Derek asked.

"Oh yeah," Christina interjected, "aside from the other offspring her father has produced."

"Ah yes, Thatcher and the other girls." He scratched his head carelessly. "Yeah, Meredith doesn't mention them much; okay, not at all."

"Can we move on to the part that you tell us how you two can possibly be related?"

He chuckled at Alex's directness. He pushed aside his latest amusement and focused on the original.

"Thatcher isn't my father and Ellis isn't my mother, thank God." He took a seat as the others followed him, a few feet from Meredith's room. He was in his favorite shoes to match his suit that looked suave but hurt like no other. He was glad he wasn't a woman.

"Ellis married my father when Meri, _Meredith_ was ten. I was seventeen. Needless to say, I wasn't too thrilled about having a little sister. I was the only child and loved every minute of it. The thing was, I couldn't quite hold a grudge after getting to know her. She just was, Meredith." He noted the look on their faces. He had them hooked. _My gosh, her life really is like a soap opera every one watches._

"So, my dad and her mom lasted for all about seven years. My dad didn't really kin to Meredith; he didn't hate her, he was just kind of indifferent." He chuckled, "it was really quite funny; a grown man insecure about a ten year olds' presence, especially when the mother didn't give a… care about the girl." He shook his head gently, "anyway, I went off to college after a year so I wasn't really home that often. We talked on the phone everyday and I took her out when I could."

Noticing that they miraculously bored easily, he sped up the explanation. "She left for college just about the time Ellis and my father divorced. She went to school where I did," he paused to smile, clandestine pride surfacing. "We kept in touch just the same; that is, until she became a vampire," he cleared his throat, "I mean med student. So, we've always kept in touch; she's remained stubborn and I've remained her big brother-but-not-really who lives to annoy."

It took a moment for the whole explanation to sink in. Izzie was the first to speak. Her voice brought a tentative smile to his face.

"Why haven't we heard of you before?" she asked seriously, yet sweetly. "For all we know, you could be some sicko who she doesn't like put decided to put up with because she refused help from us?"

The stares from the remaining seemed to concur with her assessment. He rubbed his head, sighed, and stood. "Look, you guys don't _have_ to believe anything." His amusement began to fade as the repercussions began to permeate realization. "I'm here for Meri; that's it." He quickly glanced at the calendar behind the group. It was so subtle that if the group had not been hanging on his every word and the meaning underneath it would have gone unnoticed. "She'll need me."

He walked a few feet and stopped in front of her room, addressing her friends. "If she asks, I'll be back shortly. I have to run a couple of errands." He looked down at his shoes. "My feet are killing me."

As he left the others looked at each other for answers they knew one another did not have. It was more out of procedure than out of necessity. A familiar action was warranted.

Today had been anything but familiar.

* * *

"Are you serious? A brother? Seriously?"

Alex shook his head in confirmation. "Seriously."

Addison let Alex wrap his arms around her waist. "You know, you interns really have some issues."

Alex whipped her around so that she was facing him. "Hey, we are _res-i-dent-s_ now. And as for the issues and stuff; that's all Mer.

* * *

She thought for a moment before commenting. "Hmm…you mean, like a real brother? Or someone _like_ a brother. I mean, like, do I have more siblings that I don't know of?"

George smirked at her rambling. _Definitely a Grey thing. Maybe it's just a woman thing. He could recall a couple of times that even Izzie rambled…_

He laughed, "No, I don't _think_ there are no more hidden children that are in any way, directly, or indirectly, biologically or otherwise related to the late Grey." He suddenly turned austere when he realized the implication. "Oh, Lexi, I didn't mean…."

She smiled weakly, but nonetheless reassuringly in a way that said 'it's okay.' "I know. You were talking about Ellis; not my mom."

He nodded sheepishly. "Right."

"So, this brother, is he cute?"

George rolled his eyes, knowing what she was doing. "Don't ask me that; ever," he chuckled. Playful disdain crossed his features. "That's just wrong; he's not related _related_ to you, but still. Meredith would hate you for sure if you did that."

She smiled sadly, attempting to hide her disappointment. "I think she already does."

* * *

"Hey babe."

Izzie turned to face Vince. "Hey! What are you doing here?"

He kissed her. "I just wanted to surprise you." He noted her demeanor. "Why are you so happy?"

She smiled, still beaming. "Because; Meredith ripped her stitches and has a brother."

"Okay, that doesn't sound like something to be overly joyous about."

She nodded in opposition. "Oh yes; oh yes it does."

He dared to probe, "Okay, why?"

She took his hand and walked toward the cafeteria. "Because my dear, I wasn't the last to know; I usually am!"

He chuckled, following her lead. "Okay, you're just morbid."

* * *

"You're up."

Meredith had awoken seconds before when Christina slammed the door. "Well, I am now."

"Don't give me that crap." She began to pace the room. "A brother Meredith?! A freak'n brother!"

Meredith's sudden confusion and guilt flashed into ire. _Jake._ "Christina—"

"Save it! I'm your person. You were supposed to tell me. First Burke leaves and now this." Christina leaned against the door, arms crossed.

"Christina; our relationship doesn't work like that. Yes; I think of him as a brother, but it's…weird. What was I supposed to tell you? 'I have a brother, kind of, and we talk once a month, aren't blood related, and don't have any legal ties as well?'" She sighed, still a little groggy from the medication. "Look, it's not like you tell me _every_ thing."

Christina looked at Meredith. Really looked at her. It was the most vulnerable Meredith had seen her; well, the most if you don't count the whole Burke leaving her at the altar.

"No," Christina responded, slightly shaking her head a few millimeters from side to side. "But I try to." She left as quickly as she entered.

She hadn't the faintest idea why, but a she felt something trickle down the right side of her cheek.

* * *

Mark watched as Christina left the room. She didn't look too good. _What's her deal?_ He peered inside before stepping in himself.

Meredith didn't look too good either.

* * *

Meredith quickly wiped away the second tear, unwilling to cry anymore for something she didn't all together understand. Okay, so she didn't tell anyone she had a brother. Did it matter? It wasn't like he was her husband or anything.

She tensed when she recognized Mark. _Was he going to be disappointed too? There was only so much a girl could take in one day; in one lifetime. _

"Please, if you are here to yell and all of that, could you just, come back tomorrow?"

Mark half smiled and scooted next to her, silently motioning for her to scoot over as well. She looked at him, partly unsure, half relieved. "You don't want to yell?"

She felt him smile above her head as she settled near his chest. "I figured Yang did enough of that. Besides; I'm glad he's your brother. One less dude I have to keep in check."

Meredith smiled, the first time since she'd pulled her stitches. "Dude?"

* * *

Two hours later she awoke, a sudden cold lie to her right. She was alone in her room. She welcomed the conscious silence; the drugs made her feel groggy. She felt the effect lessening, her sense heightened. The pain also seemed to be acclimated with the dosage; it was now reminding her of its presence. Pushing the warning back, she heard her stomach growl.

"Great, I'm stuck in a hospital and hungry." She glanced around the room for something edible. The tray of paste did not fall into that category. _There is no way I'm eating that._

On cue entered Derek, in street clothes and bearing a bag. She immediately caught its scent. "Thai!"

Derek laughed at her childlike enthusiasm. She always was overly excited about food. He laughed harder at the thought of her inability to cook.

Twenty minutes later she was done and he was still poking at his. She took a long gulp of water. She placed the glass down, feeling an amused stare from Derek.

"What?"

"You eat like a horse. I'd almost forgotten," he chuckled.

She thought for a millisecond. "And you eat like a snail. Man up."

He raised his brow, finishing the food in his mouth. "Man up?"

"Yes. Eat like a man."

He laughed. "Are you sure? Are you saying you're a man?"

"No; I'm _the_ man."

He chuckled, tossing his leftovers on the tray. "Okay, no more steroids for you."

A welcomed silence soon found itself pregnant. Derek shifted; Meredith noticed.

"Spit it out."

Derek would have normally played coy. This time he felt that they had made progress. He hoped she would trust him. "Why didn't you tell me about your brother?"

She snapped before she could help it. "Like you told me about your wife?"

Meredith immediately regretted it; the look on Derek's face something she didn't really wish to see again. "Derek, I'm sorry."

He nodded as he waved her off. "It's okay." His hope dwindled. "It was kind of an open shot."

She shook her head. "No. That wasn't fair. It really wasn't."

Derek held his stare as his skin-deep hurt faded and gave way to amusement at the struggle and persuasion occurring on her face.

"I shouldn't have said that. We're sitting here, doing the talking thing, and you asked me a legitimate question." She looked over and offered a sad smile. "I'm sorry, really. I just have to explain it to virtually everyone who walks through…" she stopped herself. "Okay, so you are only the second person, but still. Okay, not going to make excuses."

He was laughing. She stopped. He was laughing.

"What, what's so funny?"

Derek controlled his laughter. "You don't like apologizing, do you?"

She would have been offended had she not been feeling so in debt at the moment. "No. I'm pretty sure you knew that."

"I do," he confirmed. He took hold of and squeezed her hand gently. "And neither do I."

She smiled. "I know."

* * *

"Look Tran. You told me that you had this under control."

He paced around the hotel room, cell phone in one hand while the other one animated the words he wished to speak.

"_I did. I do."_

He could hear the uncertainty in the detective's voice. "Then how in the heck did Zenete escape?"

_He cleared his throat. "We're not sure. That's why I called you. You said to let you know if anything developed---or broke in this case."_

"Well, do you know where he could be headed, what he's planning? Do you have any guards on the women?"

"_He left a note."_

He waited for an explanation. "Well, Tran? What did it say?"

_He paused. "He's going after her."_

It was his turn to pause. "Going after who?"

"_Edwards, I think you know."_

Jake absentmindedly closed his cell phone and took a seat on the edge of the bed. He had to get back to the hospital. He had a job to do.

Who was he kidding? It was more than a job. His family was involved.

* * *

**Sweatdrop**: Thank you!

**HuntingPeace**: Thanks! I'm glad you like the ships and dialogue. Hahaa…I was hoping their relationship didn't seem sexual…but then again, 'babe' is okay, right? Lol.

**GagaoverGA:** So, I assume it was worth the wait?! Lol. I only update on the weekdays, because, like a bad girl, I update at work. Is that valid?  I'm so glad my dialogue evokes visuals! Thanks! As for the shooter…

**JazzyluvsMerDer**: Thank you, kisses!

**Greygirl103**: Thank you! Stay tuned for Mer's blast at Jake…I think I'm going to have fun!

**LW107**: Hahaa.. Yup. I thought about that scene too as I was writing that one. Hope you liked this one!

**Emma**: Thanks hun!

**Musicforlife**: Thank you! I had fun writing that one…it was so much fun. Figured they all would have something to say!


	14. The Fan Is Still Spinning

**The Fan Is Still Spinning**

Jake had spent the entire night outside of Meredith's room. Derek had fallen asleep in the chair with his head near her lap, her hand still on his head, a lazy reminder that she'd been running her fingers through his hair before sleep overtook them both.

His back hurt, his neck hurt. If he had to listen to one more person who sat next to him and felt the need to strike up another conversation, he was going to have to use his government-issued weapon and make it look like an accident. _Yes, he was _that_ good._

He checked his watch. It was a little more than half past eleven in the morning. The Chief would be meeting him soon. He was grateful. He had gotten a lot of work done during the night, his body still not fully adjusted to being up, begging for a soft yet firm mattress. No matter how many stake-outs, late-night research, or leads he followed, coffee was still a necessity to trick his body into functioning. He was _not_ going to attempt the coffee from the hospital. Not from the 'café' inside anyway.

He sat up straight at the sound of his name.

"Jake," Richard called, taking in his appearance. "You didn't stay the night in the chair, did you?"

Jake rose to meet him. "Yeah."

Richard shook his head disapprovingly, but smiled. "All for her, huh?"

He tiredly rotated his neck and attempted to rub at a kink, sighing. "She's my sister."

Richard nodded, leading the younger man toward the cafeteria. He knew the pleasant lunch they had attended would no doubt be tainted by a woman they both cared for and the potential danger she faced.

They both ordered and received their food. As Richard went to locate a seat while Jake paid for his food, Jake was left to his thoughts. He couldn't wait to sleep. _That is, after lunch and the wrath of Meri_.

"Well, we're both familiar with your line of work. I know we're good friends, but talk to me as if we weren't. I need to know what's going on."

Jake finished the bite he was chewing. "Which is why I'm here. As you could probably guess, I was notified when she was shot."

"Yes," Richard thought for a moment. "Why didn't you come then?"

"You know how she is. The whole 'I'm fine' thing. Plus, work doesn't exactly permit me to leave to take care of someone who isn't blood related."

Richard nodded in understanding and motioned for him to continue.

"So, I'm sure you heard that they caught Zenete, and that the bullet was intended for Stevens."

"Yes. I understand. But what does you being here now have to do with Meredith's safety?"

He thought about taking a swallow but decided to continue, placing it slowly back to its original location while speaking. There was no easy way to say it. "Zenete escaped. I came and am notifying you because two members of your staff are in danger."

Richard slowly put down his fork. "Izzie and Meredith."

Jake nodded, "Yes. Zenete said he was going to come after her; unfortunately, he knows that Meredith didn't die, but he still thinks that Meredith _is_ Izzie."

"So you think that they are both in danger because he could eventually realize that he shot the wrong one?"

Jake finally took a sip before answering. "Yes."

* * *

"Hey!"

"I smell muffins!" Alex exclaimed, coming from around the corner.

"Yes, and they are for Meredith; not Alex," she explained, shooing his hand away.

"Please Izzie, just one?"

George joined them as they made their way to the locker room. "Yeah Iz, please? She cannot possibly eat both baskets."

She was in a good mood. _Why not_? "Fine, just _one_." She placed the baskets on the bench and let them get their two. She was neatly rearranging them when she noticed Christina changing. "Do you want one?"

Christina snorted. "No." She slammed her locker and made her way towards the door. "And Meredith can stuff them."

The three watched Christina leave as they starting changing.

"Burke," they all said in unison.

The three finished dressing and walked out, headed for a quick visit before they gathered their interns.

"Umm, guys, there's a man following us," George observed.

Alex looked back casually. "Make that two."

Izzie, holding both baskets happily, turned around abruptly. After receiving a quick scolding from Alex for not being discreet, she continued to their destination.

"He probably just wants my muffins."

* * *

Mark had arrived a few minutes after Jake and Richard departed. He sat outside catching up on paper work, waiting for Derek to get his lazy butt up so he could visit Meredith before his shift started. He felt bad for leaving without saying good-bye, but he knew she needed time with Derek.

His attention shifted from her room to the two men who attempted to blend in but seemed to be watching the door. Okay, they could be just two men, regular Joes, talking to one another and have a fascination with hospital doors. _Okay, no. Not even gay men stand that close to one another._

Stopping him from any further mental analysis her door opened. Derek stepped out, yawning, and took a seat next to Mark. Mark smirked and offered him cold coffee. He graciously accepted and downed it in five seconds.

"My neck hurts."

Mark chuckled. "You shoulda got an extra bed."

Derek looked pensive for a moment. Then he smiled at the memory of touching her while he slept, her fingers running through his hair. "No, it was worth it."

"Okay, wipe the grin off."

The two shared a quick laugh when they heard footsteps and chattering: lots of chattering and footsteps; more than usual for their part of the wing anyway.

To their left was Izzie holding two baskets, coupled by Alex and George. To their right were the Chief and Jake. It took a second, but Mark also noticed two men following the trio. He began to put two and two together.

Mark and Derek exchanged glances and looked up. The seven met while the four other men stood aloof.

Mark was the first to speak. "He escaped, didn't he?"

Jake shoved his hands in his pockets and gave a slight nod to the guards before returning his attention to the group. "Yes."

Izzie dropped her baskets on the floor.

* * *

"You're an ass."

Jake expected this. It was only the beginning. "Whatever. You know you're glad I'm here." He took a seat next to her bed.

"You come, unannounced, unexpected, and all 'hey babe;' _you_," she pointed a finger in his chest, "are a donkey's behind."

He chuckled at her choice of words. "Donkey's behind?"

She snorted, "my diction varies, but today it's 'behind.' You digress. Anyway, what are you here for?"

He scoffed, "What, no hi, how are you, it's good to see you, sorry I haven't called…"

"Two-way street buddy. As I was saying, to what do I owe this non-pleasure?"

The first part had gone a lot better than he thought. He could tell by her tone that underneath their usual banter, she was glad to see him. It was their way. They never really seemed to be more than ten or seventeen with each other.

"I have something to tell you."

When he grabbed her hand and she didn't pull away, he was surprised. _She had changed_.

She nervously chuckled. "Wow."

"What?"

"I honestly don't know if you're being a cop or my brother right now."

He quickly corrected her. "Like I've told you before, I'm a Detective, _Meri_. A very high-ranking one at that."

Her nerves cooled a bit. This communication was normal. Normal was good. "Well, what does a high-ranking officer have to do with me?"

"It's about the man who shot you."

_Uh-oh, there goes the austere tone again._

She gulped, pushing away the wave of uneasiness that dared to come crashing down. "What about him?"

"He escaped." Noticing the un-welcomed glaze in her eyes, he quickly continued. "Long story short, Zenete escaped and plans to come after you."

She quickly regained her composure. "I thought he was after Izzie." She quickly added, "Not that I'd wish he come after her instead, I mean, I—"

He gave her hand a soft squeeze. "It's okay." He'd said that more than any other human being should have to say in his line of work. Unlike the other times when he wasn't so sure it would be, it had to be this time. "We have protection for her."

Jake watched as her expression let go of concern and welcomed frustration. "So, no doubt I have my own personal body guards outside." She glanced through the window. "You could have at least made them better looking," she huffed, crossing her arms.

He smiled. Frustration he could handle.

"So, what do I do now?"

He patted her hand as he leaned back. "Now, _I_ do my job."

* * *

The Chief looked at the six members of his staff. Christina had been ordered to attend, despite her present feelings toward the situation. No one could really figure out if she cared or not. They didn't have the time to. Richard just finished filling in the group. This was about two of their friends who could possibly be targets again.

George was holding Izzie's hand. She didn't seem to notice. If she did, she made no effort to acknowledge his reassuring grip.

"So, any questions?"

After a two-second pause, every hand except Christina's and Izzie's went up.

"Yes, Derek?"

He cleared his throat before asking, "I know she has guards and all, but could we all make sure one of us is with her at all times?"

Mark added, "I think one of us should always be with Stevens too."

The room and the Chief nodded. "I will allow it." He recalled who raised their hand. "Karev?"

"How do we know what this guy looks like?"

The Chief quickly glanced at the fax machine, and then back at Alex. "That's a good question. They are going to fax over a picture later this afternoon. I'll make sure every nurses' station has one, and each staff member has looked at it. O'Malley?"

"What about," he paused to nod over at Izzie. "I don't think she should operate."

The Chief agreed and pressed his connection on the phone to his secretary.

"_Yes Chief?"_

"Could you clear Stevens' schedule today?"

"_Yes Sir."_

"Chief?"

"Yes Dr. Bailey?"

"This Jake Edwards; is he any good?"

Richard nodded. "He has two things going for him."

The group waited for him to elaborate.

He stood in front of his desk and sat, draping two feet lazily to his side. "He's the best and he cares about Meredith. He won't let her down," he looked over at Izzie, "or anyone she cares about."

* * *

"George called me and told me what happened." He scooted over and felt her slightly mold onto his shoulder. "I'm sorry."

Those words seemed to snap her out of whatever state she was in. She jerked up and looked at him.

"Vince, I'm sorry?"

He nervously chuckled. "For what?"

"I can't date you anymore."

Aptly shocked, he stood to join her. "What? I thought we were----"

Izzie stopped him, "We were; but this…I can't be the reason you're killed."

He made her face him. "You won't be. I'm a big boy," he chuckled to give him strength. "I can handle him."

She gently shook from him as she nodded her head 'no.' "Yeah, but you can't handle him with a gun."

She turned to walk away. After only a few weeks of dating, he knew she meant it. He wasn't going to give up; he was just going to ease up until the mess was over.

He watched her retreating form, wishing he could be beside her. He wanted to be the one to protect her.

* * *

She respected him because he respected her. For some reason, a tiny little voice crept inside and repeated, as if in trance.

* * *

Derek had gone home to shower and change, only at the order of the Chief. He had an hour before his shift started. Jake apparently needed to sleep, so Mark offered to drive him to the hotel. The two stayed at the same one and Mark had left his little surprise for Meredith there. He literally only had twenty minutes until his shift, but the hotel wasn't far from the hospital. He also figured he wouldn't be leaving any time soon, so he grabbed a few extra clothes as well.

George and Alex watched Izzie like a hawk. She mechanically attempted to make herself busy even though she wasn't allowed too. She gave up when Bailey physically removed her and placed her in an on-call room. Izzie was too tired to protest. Sleep claimed her as the guards watched over her. With two residents down, the other three had a handful with the extra interns.

Christina now sat at Joe's. "Like I haven't done _this_ before." She took a swig of her beer and looked at Joe.

"What's wrong with me?"

Joe hesitated. More than being a woman; this was Christina. He knew not how to answer this without getting ripped a new one. Thankfully, she answered for him.

"I mean, here I am, in a bar, when my person needs me, again. Seriously?" She took another drink. "I need courage."

Joe wiped the counter beside her. "For what this time?"

She glared at him. It was cut short. "I need to apologize."

* * *

Christina took a deep breath, immediately scolding herself for doing so. _Oh get over it. It's Meredith. If anything she's afraid of you._

Her inner debate made its way to the surface. "Right."

She stepped inside the room, fully prepared to receive the silent treatment or direct eye-contact until she broke; well, as broke as Christina was going to get from eye-contact.

She had the whole thing planned out, the whole 'I'm sorry,' but only a little bit thing all ready.

Christina opened her mouth to speak when she looked up, but the words she desired left and the ones called for came. The bed was empty.

"Meredith?"

* * *

**A/N:** _Hope this answers some and poses others!_

**RockAnatomy**, **Eternalgorith**: Thanks! Appreciate the review greatly! Welcome back and welcome!

**Murgy31**: Thanks! And sorry for not giving you a shot out in the last chapter! This is me kissing you: muah!

**Musicforlife**: I try to keep it interesting!

**LW107**: Lol. Loved your review! Hope this chapter answered your questions!

**HuntingPeace**: Promise, Addisex in the next chapter . Thanks!

**Carsonfiles**: Glad I had you questioning! Hope this answered them. If not, let me know in your review.


	15. I Can't Seeatall

**I Can't See-at-all**

Christina's call carried into the hallway, attracting the attention of Mark and Addison who were discussing a mutual patient.

"What are you yelling about Yang?" Addison asked, chart in hand.

Christina looked at her and then the empty bed, figuring the fact that Meredith wasn't in it would be explanation enough.

Accepting the clue, Mark asked, "You sure she's just not---"

The three were interrupted when the bathroom door opened, revealing a slow moving and clean Meredith, dabbing at her wet hair.

Expecting to enter an empty room she gasped and dropped her towel. The towel was forgotten as she leaned against the bathroom door frame for support. _I have to remember I have stitches._

Before she could bend to pick up the towel, Mark was at her side and helped her sit on the bed. Addison grabbed the towel, offered it to her with a genuine smile. Christina remained in the same position she claimed minutes before. She was definitely un-amused.

"What?"

Mark chuckled as he kissed her forehead and Addison gave her hand a light squeeze. He led Addison out the door, leaving Meredith to fend for herself.

"Well," she repeated, "what do you want?" She took the time to get up and take a seat in the chair. Christina still hadn't answered. "Well?"

Christina held the glare as she leaned against the wall. Deciding that it was a safe distance to apologize from, she spoke.

"Umm, yeah, about earlier."

Meredith realized where it was going and planned on enjoying every minute of it. She simply gave a stare in response.

Christina shifted. She really, really hated this. She made a mental note to not put herself in this position again; at all costs. She cleared her throat.

"I shouldn't have blown up at you. I understand; he wasn't really pertinent to our…relationship. Some things you just want private. So, yeah, I understand."

Meredith smiled. She knew it was torture. She decided to cave in. "Apology accepted."

"I didn't say sorry." She uncrossed her arms.

Meredith slowly rose from her chair. "Yes, you did."

The two stared at one another until Christina's smirk joined Meredith's smile. Her expression lasted longer than Christina's.

"So, why are you dressed and look like you're going somewhere?"

She quickly put her hair in a messy ponytail and headed for the door. "Because I am."

* * *

"There." Derek finished stitching the scalp. "Good job everyone."

He began scrubbing out while Mark finished scrubbing in. "Don't mess up my work Sloan."

Mark smirked, glad to see his two friends in good spirits. "If anything, I'll fix it. You tend to be sloppy when it comes to suturing."

Mark left as Derek exited the opposite way. "I don't. Right?"

* * *

"Izzie?"

The door opened slowly as the one to push it did not wish to wake the beauty if she was sleeping. The light and charts surrounding Izzie as she sat in Indian-style on the lower bunk proved she wasn't.

Izzie only looked up because of who called her. She would have been more alarmed if she wasn't wrapped up in her current assessment.

"Mer?"

Meredith smiled and sat opposite Izzie, the only piece of furniture that was left un-littered with files.

"Uh, yea, it's me. What's going on Iz?"

Izzie looked up, red and puffy-eyed, and quickly returned her focus to the paper in hand. "I'm just doing a little research."

Meredith looked around again. "I can see that. I thought you were supposed to be resting; off. We don't get that opportunity so much as residents," she chuckled, hoping to lighten the air that was threatening to cut off her oxygen.

"I just want to know who he is; who he was before I took his daughter away from him. Maybe it was my fault."

It was then that Meredith took a good look at her surroundings. All the papers and test results that were scattered all belonged to the same case; that of Rachel Zenete. The death certificate was the item she was currently holding.

Izzie took note of her gaze. "I just need to know if there's anything I could have done differently; another way that could have saved her. If I had, she would be alive, you wouldn't have been shot, and Mr. Zenete would have his and his daughter's life to thrive on. Now, all he has is nothing."

She didn't try to hide her tears; they seemed to be falling involuntarily at this point. Meredith watched as she carelessly brushed them away, dronely making room for new ones. Meredith gently pulled the certificate from Izzie's hand in fear that it would get stained with her tears.

She slowly knelt down in front of Izzie, knowing her friend needed her and trying to not over do it in the same realization. She took her hands in hers and made Izzie look at her.

"This," she started, brushing a hair out of Izzie's face, "is not your fault. You did not cause her to need surgery; you did not kill her; you did not put the gun in Zenete's hand. You are the victim here; we both are. I will be fine; you will be fine. No one is going to die."

Meredith slowly got up with the help from Izzie. She tugged for Izzie to join her on her feet as they headed out the door. She knew it would take a while for those words to sink in, but judging by the faint smile that played with Izzie's lips, she would be okay.

"I think you just gave me my own speech."

Meredith smiled as she led her friend to the lounge. "I'm getting pretty good at those lately."

* * *

Lexie peered into the lounge window with interest. Meredith was laughing and smiling, holding her stomach the entire time. She looked a little uncomfortable but happy. She never saw her look like that before.

"Well, if it's not Peeping Lexie."

She rolled her eyes when she saw George join her gaze. "I was not peeping; I was simply observing my half-sister in niche."

George couldn't hold his laughter. He also couldn't stop himself from watching Lexie as she watched Meredith. He quickly shook the thought away, reminding himself that he was newly married and divorced. His mind did not wish to dive into that pool any time soon. Every thing else wished otherwise.

"She's doing better, as I know you were wondering."

Lexi nodded. "What are those two guys doing standing near the lounge?"

George playfully huffed, "Those would be her guards."

Lexi gave a perplexed facial response. "I think I need another update."

"Dinner at seven?"

Lexi nodded. "Maggiano's."

* * *

Addison, Alex, Izzie, and Meredith were in the lounge. Addison and Alex were headed out but saw the two and decided to say goodbye before they left. The quick intended couple of seconds turned into fifteen minutes.

Addison excused herself first, saying that she wanted to check on one last patient. She knew Alex wanted to check up on the girls, and while they were no longer enemies, dare say even _friends_, she knew they shared a level of friendship she would never be privy to.

Alex squished in between Meredith and Izzie, placing his arms around the two.

"I've dreamt of this for a long time."

Meredith belted him softly in the gut while Izzie slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!" he smiled. "Now that I know you both are alright, I will be exiting stage left to star in another play with a certain red-head."

"And this is why we have boundaries," Meredith said, "I do not wish to hear the review of said play."

"And I agree," concurred Izzie.

Alex got up, quickly kissed both on the cheek, and reached for the door. "You guys are just jealous. Don't worry, one day you two can star in a remake of…whatever."

The women scoffed before throwing two pillows at his retreating figure, Meredith's not going near him as she couldn't put any force behind it.

Izzie sighed, "Okay, now whose going to get the pillows? I want mine back."

"Don't look at me; I have to limit my movement."

"Says the lady who doesn't know how to sit still."

The two sat in silence for a couple of seconds. "Why don't we wait until someone comes in and ask them to get it?"

Izzie smiled. "Best idea today Mer; okay, second best."

* * *

Jake was enjoying his sleep; at least he was until his phone went off. Correction: until his phone began to play an awful loud version of Sir Mix A Lot's _Big Butts_.

"What the heck?" He blindly reached for it. He remembered the day before when Meredith said she was fascinated with his phone and asked to see it. _Meredith._

"I'm going to kill her." He finally felt his phone and picked it up. "Edwards."

"_Jake, Zenete was just spotted outside of Seattle Grace. We have a unit on its—"_

Jake didn't hear the rest. He was out the door.

* * *

"Mark!"

Mark was startled to say the least when he opened the lounge door and was greeted by two blondes. He knew they wanted something. Almost tripping over two soft items, he could figure out what it was they wanted.

"Girls."

"Women," Izzie corrected. "Women."

Mark picked up the two pillows and handed them to the women, taking the vacated seat between them.

"What makes you guys think that we want this seat occupied?"

Mark offered an oblivious expression. Izzie filled him in.

"You and Alex. Just plop your butt right in this spot. Who said we wanted you to sit here?"

"Well, considering I got your pillows for you…"

"He's right Iz, he did get the pillows."

Izzie scoffed, "Whatever."

Meredith grabbed Mark's arm and leaned on his shoulder. The two looked at Izzie who was looking at them.

"What?"

She shook her head. "No matter how long it's been, it's just…weird."

The other two's chuckles faded as Izzie's phone rang. _'Mom'_ flashed on the screen. "Sorry guys, gotta take it!"

Before they could respond, she was up and gone.

The two sat content for a few minutes as Mark flipped through the channels. He soon noticed her even breathing. "Mer?"

He chuckled when he realized she was sleeping lightly. No snoring meant she wasn't in a deep sleep. Her stirring at the beep of his pager confirmed it.

"Sorry," he whispered.

She snuggled closer, "It's okay Derek."

It took everything Mark had not to bust out laughing. His body shook as it attempted containment. Meredith woke up. Mark was laughing.

"What?"

"You just called me Derek."

"Oh." Meredith moved her hair out of her face. "Oh!"

"Just what every man wants to hear; the name of another out of the girl's mouth whose sleeping on his shoulder."

"Sorry."

He chuckled, "For what?"

"Was that weird?"

"If I were together, then yes. Since you're like a ---"

"Please," she put up her hand to cut him off, "don't say 'sister,' because that would just be weird, and incestuous, considering you tried to kiss and seduce me when we weren't friends. Plus, I think one brother is enough."

He smiled broadly. "Fair enough; love you just the same," he playfully replied, standing up. "I've got to check on a patient." He kissed her forehead, "you, get some rest. Since I know you won't, at least sit down when you do whatever it is you plan to do."

Just as he went out, another doctor entered.

Meredith was shocked to see yet another gun pointed at her instead of a familiar face. Well, the face _was_ familiar; just not friendly.

"Zenete." _And here I thought it was going to be a good day. How the heck did he get in here?_

"Stevens," he replied in the same manner.

The door swung open again, forcefully. Izzie entered and began speaking before she looked up, visibly shaken by something other than the situation she unknowingly walked in on.

"Meredith, the guards—"

She stopped when she saw a man in scrubs holding a gun aimed a Meredith. "Oh my."

The two watched as the man looked momentarily shaken. Looking between the two women and keeping the gun trained on Meredith, he addressed Izzie.

"You mean, she's not…you're…_you're_ Izzie Stevens?"

Izzie couldn't move.

"Answer me!"

Izzie mechanically nodded in affirmation to his inquiry. Meredith decided to take this time and try to move. Inhibited by her injury and the distance between, she was warned by the intruder.

"You! Stay put!" He shook the gun. "What is your name?"

"Meredith, Meredith Grey." She tried to speak firmly, not wanting to give the jerk any satisfaction.

He scratched his head with his free hand. "This, this is not good." He took a few moments to think and then switched his aim toward Izzie. "Stevens, join Grey near the couch." When she didn't move, he barked, "Now!"

She did as she was told, Meredith grabbing her arm for support.

"Now, sit down, both of you."

The two did as they were told and watched as Zenete took a seat in the chair facing them.

"Looks like I have some re-planning to do."

* * *

**A/N**: _Hey all, I am HUMBLED by the reviews…I love you all! Hope I don't disappoint!_

**GagaoverGA**: Hahaa…I hope you were okay with the above. The next chapter will be a little more suspenseful, and then no more.  I like Jake too. I find him enjoyable to write for. I think I have, like, four people in my head mashed together for who he is. More Addisex and Gexie after the little…unfortunate situation. So, I'll guess I'll hear from you today and then Monday, wink wink.

**MissRe**: Welcome! Sorry about the confusion. As I have no idea of the requirements about the order of rank, Bailey will be Chief Res in the future, Sheppard will be Chief in the future, and Webber is currently Chief now. I'm glad you enjoy the banter and ships…it makes me happy! Oh yeah, the MerDer is definitely going slow… they have some issues that seriously need more than tissues! And future note: I love ramblings!

**JazzyluvsMerDer**, **Murgy31**: Here ya go!

**SydneyMorgan**: Thank you so much! They'll be more of Jake and MerDer. See ya!

**Emma**: Thanks faithful! I guess we'll have to wait till tomorrow!

**WATTERS**, **HuntingPeace**: Thank you so much! I am humbled.

**Carsonfiles**: Thanks!


	16. Peace Be Steel

**Peace Be Steel**

Derek walked out of OR feeling rather…high. He just finished his last and third successful surgery of the day and was on his way to see his… Meredith. He leaned against the counter next to Mark, making his presence known.

"Hey."

Mark looked up, smirked, and then continued filling out the chart. "Hey yourself."

Derek turned and leaned on one arm. "What's the smirk for."

"Nothing. You just look like…that when you've either had all successful surgeries, or when you're about to go see Meredith. I'm guessing the latter."

Derek chuckled. "Well, it's both, oh Observant One." He shifted his weight. "Have you seen her?"

Mark finished the chart, offered a sexy grin to the nurse, and leaned to match his companion. "Yeah. About a half-hour ago."

Derek noticed Mark was still in scrubs. "Still have to work?"

Mark nodded. "Yeah. Got the thirty-six hour shift today." Mark had to admit, he was enjoying having longer conversations with Derek. He didn't mind they all seemed to revolve around Meredith.

"How did she…seem?"

Mark didn't bother to hide his laugh. For a tiny person, Meredith Grey seemed to instill a lot of fear in some people; mainly Derek. "She was fine; up and walking and sitting and joking. She fell asleep on me," he grinned at the memory and the sudden look of jealousy on Derek, "and called me, you."

"Huh?"

"That vocabulary doesn't suit a top neurosurgeon."

Annoyed, Derek probed. "What do you mean?"

"She fell asleep when we were watching TV. When I tried to wake her up, she called me you, Derek. We were in the lounge; she's probably still there."

Mark watched as Derek's look of confusion vanished. The grin that was reserved merely in the connection of another appeared.

The two started walking toward the lounge. "Man, you got it bad. You're like…a schoolboy."

Derek took the comment in stride. "So what if I am? I'm Meredith's schoolboy."

Mark chuckled, "Yeah, and you still have a lot of problems to work out."

"Yes, yes we do," Derek agreed.

Silence was only broken by their steps. Soon, their steps were accompanied by another pair.

The pair whipped around. "Jake?"

"Derek," Jake gasped. "Mark."

Mark, amused, asked, "Uh, are you okay?"

Jake, still trying to catch his breath managed to get out. "Meredith. Where. Is. Meredith?"

The pseudo-boyfriend and male best friend exchanged looks, the need for words as to why he was looking for her unnecessary.

Mark looked to his left. "The lounge."

Nodding quickly, Jake took off running again, this time followed closely by Derek and Mark.

* * *

Addison lied in Alex's lap as they watched an episode of _Bloodline_. While Alex protested at first, he soon found himself enthralled. They were half-way through and currently watching a commercial.

"So, he's a vampire and she's a detective?"

Addison looked up at Alex. "Sort of. She was a detective but couldn't see at night, so she got off the force and became a P.I. She met Henry and they are sort of friends-partners-lovers."

Alex thought for a moment. "What about the Mike guy. I thought he liked her."

She smiled at his peaked interest. "He does; they both do. But she's too independent and afraid of commitment. Mike was there before Henry, so there's that; but Henry is well, a freak'n hot vampire that looks like he's twenty three. Give the girl a break."

Alex chuckled, stroking her hair. "So basically, she's the one with commitment issues and macho attitude? A reversal of the established sex roles?"

"Correct."

"Which is precisely why it's on Lifetime."

* * *

"And that's how we all met Jake." George took a sip of his water, his throat a little dry from extensive story-telling."

Lexi watched, amused. "Wow. That's—"

"Very Meredith," George finished.

She offered a smile and finished her dessert as the bill came. She reached out the same time he did, their hands touching. "I'll get it," they both said, staring at each other with no subconscious intent to part.

A glass breaking at the other end of the restaurant broke them out of their mini shared-trance. They chuckled nervously and both protested that they should pay the bill.

Five minutes later they decided on each paying their share. Twenty minutes later they were at her doorstep. Twenty-two minutes later he walked her to the door.

"I hope I helped on Meredith Insight 101."

Lexi chuckled, "You were the best professor I've ever had."

George smiled and shuffled his feet. "Well, I guess I'll see you tomorrow."

He only had time to pivot before she called his name.

"Yes?"

Her answer was the softest kiss he'd ever received. Fortunately or unfortunately, it was on the cheek.

She smiled before opening her door. "Thanks. Goodnight George."

He closed his mouth and regained himself. "Goodnight Lexie." He failed to notice she'd already gone inside.

* * *

"I have to pee."

Zenete interrupted his thoughts to focus on the blonde who made the request.

"Can't you hold it?"

Meredith shook her head. "No. I was holding it before you came in." She nodded her head behind him. "It's only right there. I'll leave the door cracked if you want me to."

Zenete thought for a moment. He didn't mean to shoot her in the first place. She was only in this because he couldn't remember the face of the woman that killed his daughter. He could only remember the name tag that he focused on when she told him she was dead during the 'I'm sorry but we did everything we could' speech.

"Fine. You have three minutes."

"Thank you." Meredith began to rose, motioning for Izzie to help her.

"I said you Grey; not Stevens."

"She needs help getting up. In case you forgot, you shot her."

Zenete snorted. "Yeah, and it should've been you. Hurry up."

Meredith offered Izzie a sympathetic smile as she got up. Before she left, she gave Izzie's hand a squeeze. She slowly made it to the bathroom. "Do you want me to leave it open?"

Zenete, amused by her calmness, shook his head. "No. Just hurry. You only have two and half minutes left."

Meredith nodded and did as she was told.

* * *

The three men stopped one wing before the wing the lounge was located in, as to not alarm the women, or forbid, Zenete.

Jake responded to the radio request. "Yes. Secure the Sniper in the east wing. Approaching target. Will notify once the situation is observed and assessed. 10-4."

Derek and Mark made no attempt to interrupt Jake in his element. They saved the questions for later.

They finally made it to the wing and looked in the deserted hallway through the double door window pane.

"That's weird."

"What is?" Jake asked Mark.

"There's no one in the hallway. Usually there's at least three wandering around."

Jake took his gun out of his holster.

"What are you doing?" Derek whispered.

Jake looked at Derek. "Do you seriously even have to ask?"

Looking at Mark for support and not receiving any, Derek shrugged and turned his attention back to the hallway. Jake was about to enter.

"Wait!"

"What now."

"Do we have a plan?"

Jake, once again looked at him incredulously. "Yeah: to get Meredith."

Derek, annoyed at his tone and its subtle implication that he didn't care about Meredith, bit back. "I love her too you know."

He nodded, aware that he was being a little ruder than the situation called for. "Yeah."

"Okay."

Mark shook his head at the conversation and brought up a good point. "Guys, the guards aren't even in the hallway; maybe they aren't here."

Jake shook his head. "I don't know. I have a funny feeling from what you guys are telling me what the norm is and what I'm seeing. Plus," he added motioning toward the door, "it's locked."

"It shouldn't be locked," Derek observed.

"Exactly."

* * *

Meredith shut the bathroom door and opened the lid to the toilet, making sure her efforts to put the seat down were heard. She then pulled out her cell phone.

"Crap!" she whispered. "My bar is blinking…I knew I should have charged it." _"Yeah, just in case I was going to be held hostage with Izzie and psycho-man!"_

Realizing it as her only chance, she dialed Jake's number.

Jake picked the lock and made his way near the lounge, two doors down. He noticed his phone vibrating and motioned for Mark and Derek to take a few steps back.

"It's Meredith," he whispered. "Meri?"

"_Yeah, it's me. Listen, Zenete has me and Izzie in the lounge. We don't know where the guards are."_

Jake heard Zenete call from Meredith to come out.

"_I gotta go, but I'll leave the phone on as long as the battery lasts. I love you."_

"Meri?" he whispered in a hushed and rushed tone. "Meredith?!"

Derek and Mark looked at Jake. They could tell by his face that it wasn't good.

"Jake."

Jake didn't answer Derek. He was trying to hear what was going on.

* * *

Zenete stopped Meredith on her way to the couch when he heard a beep.

"What was that?"

Meredith panicked but tried to remain calm on the surface. "What was what?"

Two seconds passed. Then five.

"That! What was that?!"

He saw the light from the dying battery illuminating her sweater. She stumbled back and ran into the blinds as he took the phone.

"I trusted you. And this is how you repay me."

* * *

Jake's eyes widened as he heard the events play out. He listened harder as her signal died. Her voice faded and another's came into the foreground.

"_Who is this?"_

Jake couldn't find his voice.

"_Who is this, or I will shoot her._"

Jake quickly found his voice and his professional demeanor. If Mark and Derek hadn't been worried about the women they would have felt a sense of uneasiness at his uncanny ability to do so. "This is Detective Jake Edwards."

* * *

Hearing the echo in the phone and in the hallway, Zenete guessed their location.

"Step in front of the window."

_Jake, realizing that he knew, obeyed. He was planning on only revealing himself when Zenete heard Mark and Derek questioning his actions. _

"And the other men as well."

Seconds later the three men appeared in front of the window. Izzie stood while Meredith turned around. _This can't be good._

"Now detective," Zenete continued. "You will make sure no one else enters that hallway, under ANY circumstances. Do I make myself clear?"

"_Yes."_

"Very good then. While I would love for you guys to watch, I have some business to attend to. Your job is to make sure no else comes within twenty feet, got it?"

"_Yes."_

"Good. Meredith?"

Meredith turned around, stunned.

"Well?"

She still didn't know what he wanted her to do.

"Close the blinds."

"But, I can't really reach."

"Do it!!"

Meredith nodded and stood on a chair to close the blinds. She mouthed 'it's okay' to the three. She felt like she was saying goodbye as the blinds obscured the faces of her loved ones.

"I think it's about time for you to meet your maker Ms. Stevens."

Izzie, tears silently falling, remained standing. "Let's get this over with."

Meredith let out a nervous laugh. She was pretty sure Izzie was pulling a Meredith. She was pretty sure Izzie had lost it. Whatever she was, she was going to play along.

"Umm…Zenete" she tried to divert. "Why don't you let Izzie go and take or shoot me? You've already done it once. It can't be that hard the second time."

Zenete looked between the two in disbelief. "You guys _want_ to die?"

"Well, you're going to jail for attempted murder, probably times three if you make it out of here with us alive. If you don't; it'll be attempted murder and then two first degree charges. Either way, you're screwed; you're going to jail."

"It's just up to you how you want to do it," added Izzie. "You might as well go back to jail for actually killing someone this time."

Zenete, frustrated and annoyed, cocked the revolver. "Okay, enough."

Meredith and Izzie slackened. There was no telling what this man was going to do next.

He turned to Meredith, "I'm sorry I shot you; really."

He turned to Izzie, "As for you, I'm not sorry I'm _going_ to shoot you."

Jake's phone, now on speaker for all to hear, dropped to the ground when the first shot rang out. No one in or outside the room needed to be on the phone to hear the shot or screams resonating in and outside the lounge.

* * *

**A/N**: _Happy Friday my beloved reviewers! Tune in Monday!_

**RockAnatomy**: Thank you! Think you can guess what will occur next; who got shot?

**Greysanatomyrox**: Lol. Oh yeah, def. a MerDer this time. Glad to put the humor in with the 'shooting.'

**Himmli**: I'm glad you're enjoying the story…tune in Monday!

**MissRe**: I told Houston about the problem…they said they already know and they're on it! Lol. Thanks again and I hope you liked this one!

**Musicforlife**: You'll find out next chapter, but I'll let you all know what happened to the guards; Zenete took them out, one by one, during their shift change. More explanation in the next chapter!

**Murgy31**: Sorry to leave you hanging, but you know me and my cliffhanger Fridays


	17. The Bright Darkness

**The Bright Darkness**

_Fear. For something so intangible, it sure has a way of paralyzing. While fear incapacitates some, it provides adrenaline for others. It catalyzes reaction: warranted or otherwise_.

* * *

"Mere…" Derek began to yell. His call was interrupted with a second shot. "…dith," his wish to move closer and open the door to the lounge un-granted by his body. He wanted to go in the room, really, he did. He just…couldn't. 

Mark stared straight ahead at the window where he had just seen her face moments before. He couldn't tell if Derek or Jake had called out her name. He couldn't really decipher anything at the moment; especially the possibility of Meredith shot, again; this time, dead.

Jake was a cop. He was a detective. He knew what could happen in these situations. He knew the odds. This should be no different than any hostage situation. He needed to keep his cool. He needed to make sure that Meredith was alive. He needed to keep her that way.

The second shot milliseconds after the first seemed to care less about his needs.

* * *

Meredith didn't know if she didn't scream because she couldn't, of if she unconsciously decided against it so as to not re-tear her stitches. She felt herself stiffen, attempting to shut herself down and avoid the situation. She was ready to do so. That was until she remembered Izzie. She couldn't leave her. She was needed. 

Izzie knew she screamed. In fact, she was pretty sure it was her now who was screaming; at least inside. She could only hear herself and the diegetic silence. She found herself unable to move. She was a doctor; she knew the signs of shock. _Was it really shock if you could diagnose yourself?_ She seemed to be outside herself; she'd heard of those experiences. She finally snapped out of it to look at her hands: they were shaking.

Meredith walked over to Izzie, slowly and trying to remember how to breathe with every step. Ignoring the blood that was all over her clothes and hands, she brought Izzie's hands to her side and embraced her. The two crumbled to the ground. Despite the physical pain she was in, she knew hers and Izzie's emotional scars would always be there. Right now, her priority was Izzie. She grabbed the sweater Alex left from the couch and pressed against Izzie's upper arm.

It took a few seconds, but the two finally looked at the body on the floor. The pool of blood seemed fascinating, growing larger from his head. They knew it would eventually stop because he wasn't dying; he was already dead. The heart had stopped and the flow of blood had ceased. The man that had shot Meredith and now Izzie and had held them hostage for close to an hour was dead. They were safe. It would take a little more than a dead body in front of them to feel it.

And that's how their men would find them: huddled together and staring at Zenete. It was a sight none of them would be able to forget.

* * *

Jake almost lost his grip on reality. In the process, he almost missed the call that confirmed that the shooter had been shot by the sniper in the airway above the lounge. He raced into the room followed slowly by Mark and Derek. They were scared for what they would find behind the closed door and shut blinds. 

Jake walked in a little further, his eyes not resting until he located his sister. He looked at her, willing her to look up. She didn't. Following protocol, he secured Zenete's weapon and called for the clean-up. Forensics would need to come in and confirm cause of death and the logistics of the situation. He began making calls over the phone and radio.

Derek and Mark both looked around at the same time. The fear they had of not knowing was quickly replaced with the fear of knowledge. Wanting nothing more than to hold Meredith, he knew it was not his place. Instead, he followed Derek's lead.

Derek walked over cautiously, not wanting to alarm the women who seemed to not notice any of their surroundings except the body that lay before them. He knelt beside Meredith while Mark knelt beside Izzie. There was blood pretty much everywhere. They couldn't tell who was hurt and who wasn't.

He swallowed the stubborn lump that seemed to have found a home in his throat. He talked through it. "Mer?"

She didn't look up or acknowledge either of their presence's until the second calling.

"Meredith?"

She looked from the body and then at Derek. She looked at him with an intensity and hopelessness that Derek couldn't handle. He couldn't help but look away, if even for a moment. His eyes rested on Mark, and then back at Meredith. Her gaze left his and drifted back to Izzie. It was then that she noticed Mark.

He felt the same thing Derek did. He wasn't quite sure what to do. The blood that stained Meredith's torso seemed to be a good thing to focus on. He cleared his throat lightly.

"Um, Mer, Iz? Are you guys hurt?"

Meredith didn't answer for a few seconds. Those seconds seemed like an eternity to all in the room except Meredith and Izzie. A half a minute later she spoke. It was calm with traces of unevenness, her fight to suppress very much evident.

"It's Izzie. She was shot in her upperleft arm. I'm..." she searched for a better word but found her default response all she was willing to produce, "…fine. The rest of the blood," she looked down and got lost for a moment, quickly snapping her head back up in an effort to remain non-hysterical. She was beyond that. At least for now. "It isn't mine. It's…it's Zenete's."

Her voice cracked a little, only noticeable to the two men in very close proximity. She stood, slowly, still applying the sweater to Izzie's shoulder, while holding her stomach. She looked at Mark.

"Could you, please, take care of her for me?"

He looked confused, and began to protest, "Mer-"

"Please," she croaked.

It broke Mark. He nodded in secession and crossed over Izzie to apply pressure.

Derek joined her as she stood and gently forced her to look at him. "Meredith, where are you going?"

She took a deep breath knowing it would be hard, but what she needed at the moment. "I, I need to go. I'll be okay; I promise." She met his pleading eyes that were threatening to allow the liquid that so desperately wanted to spill over to fall. "Tell her I'll be with her as soon as she gets a room. I don't want her to think I left her. I just need to get out of here, alone." She whispered the last part, "Just for a little while, okay?"

She didn't wait for a nod or response; she backed away and turned forward when she was near the door. Jake finished the call he was on and tried to stop Meredith. Instead, he was stopped by Mark as he watched her go.

"Jake, let her go." He switched to the spot Meredith occupied and motioned for Derek to help him get Izzie who had been non-responsive since they entered. "We'll be there for her in a while. She just needs time to…process."

Derek, fully aware that it wasn't Mark's fault, but bitter nonetheless, countered. "Well, what they hell are we supposed to do until then?" He used the response as a distraction while he forced his tears back from whence they came.

Jake sighed and returned his phone into his pocket. "Fine. We do what she asks."

They all heard the running footsteps down the hall. "But all she gets is a half-hour. After that, she needs to get checked out. I'll keep the rest of the police off her back until she's okay."

Derek nodded carelessly as he ran his hand through his hair and looked at Izzie who was now on the couch. She passed out against Mark.

"Mark, we need to move her."

"Wha-," he looked down. "Oh. Help me?"

Derek nodded as he made his way to the couch. "Let's go."

* * *

"Are you okay?" 

Derek looked over at Jake sarcastically.

"Right," Jake answered himself. "Well, in case you wanted to know, he was about to shoot Izzie. The sniper took him out but not before Zenete fired a shot. Luckily, it was in time to throw off his trajectory. Otherwise, Stevens could have been killed."

Derek sighed, "That's good. That he's dead and Izzie's going to be okay, that is." His attention went back to the room across the hall where the love of his life was put in danger. It was swarming with cops and other government employees that incessantly entered and came out, taking pictures and jotting down notes. He had just given his statement. He volunteered to go first. In all actuality, he was the only one around. He looked down at his watch. He was going to find her in ten minutes.

"Do you love her?"

"What?" Derek was ready for the question; he expected it. He just thought that it wasn't the right moment for it to be asked.

"Do. You. Love. Meredith?"

Derek didn't even have to think about it. "Yes. More than anything."

Jake stood up and offered his hand. "Good. Then go help her. I'll find you two when I'm done here."

Derek shook his hand and watched Jake walk away. "Jake!"

He turned around, "Yeah?"

"Thanks for protecting her."

Jake chuckled. "You're welcome, I guess. I didn't do such a good job though."

Derek got up to find Meredith. "She's alive."

* * *

Before Mark scrubbed in he called George. He knew that he was her best friend. He deserved to know. He ignored the stares from his colleagues who wondered why a plastic surgeon was removing a bullet. He didn't care. He made a promise to Meredith: he was going to take care of Izzie.

* * *

"Hey, have any of you guys seen my sweater?" 

Alex walked briskly though the hallways, asking every nurse he saw and stopping at every station. It was his favorite sweater. Okay, it was his new favorite sweater. It was a Super Sonic sweater he got when they all went to a game a couple months before. He knew he could've waited until tomorrow to get it, but he didn't want someone to end up taking it home. He left a sleeping Addison a note and drove to the hospital in hopes of quickly locating it.

He watched in curiosity as he neared the lounge that was occupied with people in black and navy blue uniforms. He groaned. He was pretty sure it was in the lounge.

"Now how am I going to get it?"

Eyes roaming through the window after showing his badge to the police, he found it, only it wasn't how he left it. It was covered in blood; a few feet away from a dead body.

* * *

After being briefed on exactly what happened by Jake, George and Alex paged Christina. They all were waiting in the room that Izzie would soon be recovering in. Christina had wanted to go and find Meredith, but Jake persuaded her not to. She would come to them when she was ready. He also reminded them that she said she'd be with Izzie when she woke up. She at least seemed to be in a state of mind that wouldn't let her break her promise.

* * *

Meredith sat in the closet, willing herself not to feel. It was working. She promised herself that if she didn't cry, that everything would be okay. If she didn't feel it, it wasn't real. 

Her plan was working perfectly. She gulped down the lump with as much force as it attempted to escape with. She stood up and fixed her hair. She realized that she needed to change and take a shower. The blood had begun to crust. It was on her face, hair, and shirt. Her favorite shirt. She would just have to find another.

She made her way past the hallways and beyond the gawking stares. She entered the locker room and stopped abruptly in front of the mirror. She couldn't tear her eyes away. Now, it was real.

"No, no, no." She shook her head as if the action would make her appearance cleaner; untainted.

She failed to notice the door open or the arms that engulfed her from behind. She continued to shake herself until she opened her eyes again, staring straight into Derek's.

"You, you can't touch me!" She pushed him away and made her way to the shower a few feet away.

"I, I have to take this off," she shouted. She began muttering to herself more than Derek. "I have to get it off." Furiously attempting to disrobe she became frustrated that the clothes didn't seem to obey. Derek looked on with tears slowly falling. _He had to be the strong one._

"Shh…it's okay Mer. I'm here. You're safe."

"No! I need to---"

He made his way over to her and pulled the shirt with ease off of her torso. She didn't bother to remove her bottoms when she stepped into the shower, sliding down the tiles with her knees to her chest.

Derek entered fully dressed with her, and sat beside her as he held her in his arms.

Just maybe he needed her---

She knew that she needed him.

* * *

**LW107**: Hahaa..Charlie's Angels and stuff…luved it! That woulda been cool! 

**Katherine** Austen: Ha! Die Hard with a Vengeance…that was great. (I actually saw the new one…it was good! And T. Olyphant is hot!) More Gexie, next!

**Greysanatomyrox**: Here ya go!

**MissRe**: Sorry about the evil cliffies…can't resist! Yeah, that was torture to hear the shots and not be able to see anything!

**Km157**, **Musicforlife**, **SayNoToSkankySistersXxXm**, **Murgy31**, **Carsonfiles**: Thanks a bunch! Hope you're not on the 'cliff' anymore. 


	18. It Gets Better

**It Gets Better**

Meredith dried her hair as she sat on the bench. Derek came up behind her and hugged her. Even if he didn't touch her she would have known it was him; the hospital soap and his cologne were a dead give away.

"What are you thinking about, right now?"

Meredith smiled faintly and let the towel sit on the bench. "This is my second shower today. If anything," she shrugged, "at least I'm clean."

Derek kissed the top of her head and sat beside her, pulling her close, careful to not upset her stomach. "Yes, you are clean." He entwined his fingers with hers. "Are you ready?"

She nodded. "A promise is a promise."

Derek helped her up. "And I Meredith Grey, promise to always be there for you."

* * *

Meredith and Derek walked down the hall at her pace and spotted Mark coming out of the scrub room. Meredith gave Derek a look, motioning for him to go and that she would follow. He gave a nod to Mark and walked away. Mark joined Meredith and gave her a prolonged hug and kiss on the forehead.

"You know, you can't keep on endangering the membership of the Dirty Mistresses' club Mer. If you want out, just let me know."

She chuckled. "Yeah, about that…"

Mark looked at her, amused. "Oh no."

"Don't worry; I'm still in the club," she assured. "Although, we have to make some changes. I just took two showers."

Mark looked at her confused. She took his silence as her cue to continue.

"I just took another shower. How about the Clean Mistresses?"

He shook his head. "No, that sounds…unmanly and insanely…clean." He thought for a moment as they continued walking. "How about…the Reformed Dirty Mistresses Club?"

Meredith wrapped her arm in his. "I can live with that."

They made it a few doors down from Izzie's room. Meredith stopped them.

"Mark?"

"Mer?"

"Thank you." She faced him as her eyes quickly glazed over, a sudden change from their playful banter.

He nodded and embraced her, fully understanding the moment's implications. "I'm here you know. When it gets bad and you need to talk. I'll be your tequila."

She chuckled as they parted. "I'll hold you to that. Now let's go check on Izzie, shall we Mr. Jose Cuervo?"

* * *

"$20 that she wakes up in an hour," Christina offered.

"You cannot seriously be betting on when she wakes up," George said, attempting to defend his best friend's honor. "That's just…wrong."

"It's what we do O'Malley; suck it up," Alex added. "$40 says it'll be within thirty minutes."

"You guys are sick," Derek observed from his lone chair in the corner.

"Hey, it's what they do."

All heads turned toward the doorway that Meredith stood in, Mark behind her. They all smiled and nodded, acknowledging that she was okay and that they would all talk later. It would probably be at Joe's.

She sat on Derek's lap as Mark leaned against the wall.

"$70 says that I'm awake now and Alex and Christina are pain in the necks."

Again, attention was shifted to the figure in the bed.

"Iz, you're awake."

"Yup. Thanks for not betting George."

"Look Barbie, we just wanted you to wake up already."

Alex agreed with Christina. "Yeah, seriously…you're such a drama queen."

They all laughed for a bit. When it died down, Izzie couldn't really see from the position of the bed. "Is she here?"

Meredith slowly got up and made her way to the bed. "Yeah, I'm here."

Alex and George lifted Izzie so that she was sitting at an angle. "You didn't leave."

"No," she smiled. "I didn't leave. I wanted to, but I made a promise." She looked over at Derek. "You don't break promises."

Christina rolled her eyes. "Not this crap again? The 'eyes' and stuff, really? What are we, interns?"

* * *

Lexie watched from the hallway. She wanted to wait for Meredith. She wanted to clear the air. If anything, she knew that Meredith had almost died more than once in her time at Seattle Grace. She didn't want anything happening to either of them before they got a chance to talk. Enough time had gone by.

"I think you're doing the right thing."

She turned around to meet the debonair voice. "Excuse me?"

"You're waiting for her, aren't you? To talk to her?"

She cleared her throat. "Yes. And you are?"

He gave her a hand. "Well, I'm not really related to you, but she's kinda my sister so that would make you, I don't know." He held his hand out. "Edwards. Jake Edwards."

She smiled, knowing who he was and what he did for Meredith. "Lexi. Lexi Grey."

* * *

A half-hour later Izzie was asleep again. Jake went to make some more calls, Derek had an emergency surgery, Christina went home to change, and Alex grabbed something to eat before his shift. Mark had some paperwork to do, but he decided that there was no harm done in doing it in Izzie's room. _Hey, it was quiet._ For the time being.

Meredith closed the door behind her and spotted Lexi as she looked up. The girl looked timid. Meredith smiled to herself and made her way over. She smiled at the nurse who graciously let Meredith sit down in her seat while she ran an errand. Meredith promised to page her if a patient or doctor needed her.

Two minutes went by without a word.

"I'm sorry," Meredith blurted out.

Lexi looked perplexed. "What?"

"I'm sorry for blowing up at you the yesterday, the day before…whatever day it was, I'm sorry."

Lexi nodded, "Um, it's okay. I understand. You were under a lot of pressure."

Meredith studied her for a moment. She seemed genuine. "Look, I don't know if we'll ever be…sisters…or even really good friends. Two things I do know: one, we work together; and two, I guess we sort of are family…by extension. So, if anything, we need to be civil. I hope we could at least learn to respect eachother along the way; maybe even like one another."

Lexi nodded and stepped in front of Meredith. "I'd like that." She held her hand for Meredith to shake. She took it. Lexi smiled warmly and began to walk away. "Oh, and Meredith?"

Meredith looked up.

"I'm glad you're okay."

* * *

George spotted Lexie as she walked down the hall, beaming. She was alarmed when she was pulled into an on-call room.

"George!"

He couldn't help but chuckle. "Okay, spill…what just happened?"

"You grabbed me and pulled me into a room!"

"No, I mean, why were you all, bright and shiny?"

She momentarily left her annoyance and smiled. "I think Meredith and I will be okay."

He pulled her into a deep kiss and pulled just as abruptly away. "You're sexy when you're happy."

He then left the room and shut the door behind him.

"Okay, when is the bad stuff gonna start to happen?" Lexi said to the air, still with a fat grin sitting comfortably on her face.

* * *

"And everyone is fine?"

Alex finished chewing. "Yes babe, everyone is fine. You should go check on them later though. I think they'd like to see you."

Addison laughed incredulously. "What planet have you been on?"

"Earth. And so have you babe."

"Alex, they only tolerate me for you."

He rolled his eyes. "That's what you think, seriously?"

She nodded, looking at him dumbfounded. "What?"

"Think about it; you were sort of friends with Izzie a while ago, before us. As for Meredith…she never hated you. You knew that."

She thought about it and grabbed one of his fries, planting a kiss to pacify his incoming protest. "I guess you're right. I'll check on them later."

* * *

"Meri?"

Meredith smiled, despite his name for her. She turned around and leaned against the wall, waiting for his footsteps to catch up with her.

"If it's not my brother Jake the cop."

"_Detective_ Meri, _Detective._"

She smiled and looped his arm as they made their way into the courtyard. "I know."

They sat down in comfortable silence, watching the patients and their families, well as the hospital staff.

Meredith felt a man's hand placed inside her own for the second time that day. Seconds seemed to be the theme…_shot twice, man hands twice, second chance with Derek…okay, maybe more like a fourth…_

"I'm sorry I couldn't protect you Meredith."

She gave his hand a light squeeze. "You did Jake. I'm here. You have nothing to be sorry for. You can't control everything."

He smiled and put his other arm around her. "You know, you two are perfect for eachother. He said the same thing."

"Huh?"

He chuckled. "Nothing."

She sighed lightly, "Okay."

Their focus shifted to a tiny bluejay attempting to pick up a twig. It finally succeeded on the fifth try.

"I love you Jake."

"I love you too Meri."

* * *

_**A/N**__: Sorry for the errors if they are any…had to put this one up quick before I left. I won't be updating tomorrow…who am I kidding…I might, but no promises. Made the chapter a little short so I wasn't evil and didn't leave a cliffy. Also, this is probably the third or second to last chapter. Hope to have it wrapped up on Friday. Luv ya all and have a great 4__th__! Go see Transformers_!

**HuntingPeace**, **km157**, **gagaoverGA**, **murgy31**: Thanks hun!

**Musicforlife**: Thanks! No worries…Mer and Izzie and the friends still have a lot to process. I won't do like the show and leave it alone! Lol.

**MissRe**: Thanks! Yup, Zenete is really dead…finally! Lol. Thanks again.

**LW107**: I hate when the site acts up…glad you finally got it to work! Glad you like the pairings and interactions!


	19. So This Is What It's Like

**So This Is What It's Like**

He had finished is chart at least an hour ago. Officially, he was off. With all the drama over, he wasn't sure what to do. People didn't need protecting any more. That was a hard concept to take in; he would always try to protect Meredith. Izzie fell into the same category by default. She was Meredith's friend.

At least that's what he had been telling himself for the last twenty minutes.

He shook his head, stood up and gave her vitals one last check. He started toward the door when a groggy voice stopped him.

"Thank you."

Mark turned around and made his way to the side of the bed and looked down. He grinned. "May I ask for what, Dr. Stevens?"

She looked at him and grinned herself. "Here I am, the patient who you happen to work with, and you still act smug." She chuckled, "Don't you ever get tired of being cocky?"

He smirked, "No. It comes easily; no effort required."

An uncomfortable but non-awkward silence settled for a few seconds.

"Well, seriously, thank you for taking care of me, operating, and," she mulled over her choice of words, "staying with me. I know you did it for Meredith, but, thank you."

He gave her hand a pat and smiled. "You know, I did do it because Mer asked me to, but I would have done it anyway. I'd like to think that in the last couple of months that I could call you my friend."

It was Izzie's turn to smile. "Dr. Sloan. Who would've thought? You're a softie after all."

Izzie grazed her fingers absentmindedly in a friendly manner over his lower arm. He tried to ignore the sensation that accompanied them. He choked out a response. "Tell anyone and I'll have to renege."

She smirked. As realization clouded her thoughts, she looked hopeful. "Do you think that maybe, that maybe you could call Vince?"

Mark nodded. "Sure."

* * *

Derek finished his surgery and scrubbed out. He was tired. He hadn't slept in a while and the sleep he did get seemed minute due to the stress of earlier events. He was happy that the Chief had given all of them a day off. Because the wing was closed, they would have room for fewer patients, therefore a need for less surgeons. They were still on-call, but at least they could rest.

He looked up as he took his skull cap off and saw a sleeping form from the corner of his eye. He smiled as all tiredness left him and a second wind presented itself.

He walked over to the woman and kissed her lightly on the forehead, on the cheek, and then on the mouth.

With her eyes remaining shut, she mumbled, "Derek, you know this classifies as sexual harassment?"

He chuckled, kneeling down in front of her, "Umm, I don't think so. I'm pretty much Chief and can do whatever I want."

She opened her eyes and smiled. "You still have half a year before that becomes a reality."

He shook his head up and down. "That's true, but I happen to know the Chief and be involved with his pseudo-daughter who wouldn't really report me. I also happen to be in love with her and I'm pretty sure she feels the same way."

Derek grinned at the sight of Meredith's eyes threatening to spill over. "Oh, Derek."

He brushed a strand out of her face, she offered a weak smile.

"I'm so tired."

He nodded, "I know baby. I know. I'll take you home."

He helped her up as they made their way to the locker room.

"Do you think we could say good-bye to Izzie first?"

"Sure, I'll meet you there. I'm going to go change. Will you be okay to walk?"

She nodded. "Yes," she said sarcastically with a hint of playfulness. "I've been doing it for nearly thirty years now."

* * *

Derek finished changing and threw his cap in the locker. He closed it to reveal three pairs of eyes staring him down.

He looked amusingly confused and addressed them. "Karev, O'Malley, Yang. What can I do for you?"

"You can sit," Christina said, forcing him on the bench.

The three leaned against the lockers, arms crossed.

"So, you and Mer are really trying again, right?" George inquired.

Derek nodded, realizing what they were doing. "We are."

"While I personally don't see what she sees in you, she loves you. You also have pretty much been there for her these last couple of weeks," Alex offered.

"Uh...thank you?"

"Nonetheless," Christina continued, "if you hurt her again we will all hunt you down and surgically remove your penis and break every bone in your million dollar hands with a mallet, understand?"

Derek chuckled and raised his hands, feigning surrender. "I do."

A silence pervaded the air with a heaviness of a verdict to be decided.

"Well, okay then," Alex said, smirking. "Welcome back."

* * *

"Meredith?"

Meredith turned around slowly to find Addison catching up with her. She was intrigued as to why her acquaintance called for her. "Yes?"

Addison seemed to fiddle with her words. After a few moments of inner editing, she spoke. Simple seemed like the best choice. "I'm glad you're okay. I'm glad you both are."

Meredith smiled, wondering if Alex put her up to this. As if reading her mind, Addison continued.

"And, I wanted to tell you that I really mean it. Yes, Alex did convince me to talk to you, but I wanted to. After all I put you through when I came here you still let me into your house and your circle of friends. I consider you one; hopefully one day you'll feel the same." She timidly smiled and gave a reassuring nod as she walked away.

"Addison?"

"Yes."

"I do."

"Excuse me?"

Meredith smiled. "I do consider you a friend. You make Alex happy. You're not Satan. No matter how much I wanted you to be, you're not Satan."

Addison smiled wryly. "Thanks; I think."

Meredith began to pivot, "Addison?"

"Yea?"

"Do you want to go see Izzie with me?"

Addison grinned and joined her side. "I'd like that."

* * *

Meredith looked in from the outside, smiling as her friend lit up at the presence of her on-again boyfriend. Addison and Meredith had left the room to give Izzie and Vince some privacy. Their visit was short. She grinned at the thought of her and her boyfriends's ex-wife being more than acquaintances. It would take awhile to adjust.

"What are you grinning about?"

She smiled as hands wrapped around her waist from behind. "I'm friends with Addison. It's weird, but I think I like it." She turned to face him.

"Speaking of weird, I was threatened by your housemates."

She looked amused. "And?"

"And, I'm okay, that is, until I break your heart. If that were to happen, which it _won't_, they will 'surgically remove my penis and break my million dollar hands with a mallet.'"

Meredith chuckled and gingerly held her stomach. "I love my friends." She spotted Mark leaving the hospital and Addison talking to Alex. "Old and new."

* * *

_**Three weeks later…**_

"Okay guys, you have your assignments. Page me if it is only absolutely necessary."

Meredith ushered her interns after rounds and offered them a smile before attending to her own duties. Her stitches had healed along nicely and she had been back at work for a week. She was grateful. She knew she was out of her mind for embracing the crazy workload and sleepless hours. Being on bed rest for two weeks would do that do you.

She shook her head in laughter as she saw Alex come out of an on-call room. She timed it exactly. One minute later she began a countdown.

"In ten, nine, eight, seven…"

"Six, five, four..." she was joined by her official boyfriend who shared a grin.

The two continued. "Three, two, one."

Just then the door opened again. Addison walked out, peeking to make sure the coast was clear. Derek and Meredith made like they were discussing a patient and not paying any attention to her. She made her way towards the couple.

"Derek, Meredith." She picked up a chart.

The two couldn't hold it any longer.

"What's so funny?"

Meredith managed to suppress her laughter for a moment. "You are so not slick."

* * *

"Are you sure this looks okay?"

Izzie giggled, placing her hair in a bun. "Yes George, it looks fine. We're just going to work!"

George tugged at his outfit and ran a hand through his hair.

"Oh my gosh!" Izzie burst.

Startled by her outburst, he responded with some annoyance. "What?"

"There is a girl!"

"No," he stuttered. "There is no girl."

Izzie studied him for a moment as she tried to figure out who he'd been spending time with. "Hmmm…I know you wouldn't get back with Callie, I'm taken, Meredith is taken, Christina would eat you, Addison is with Alex…that only leaves…seriously?!"

"I don't know what you're talking about." He smoothed his outfit once more.

"Yes, yes you do!" She walked over to him. "It's Lexi! As in Meredith's half sister, Lexi. You're in love with another Grey!"

"I am not!"

The two looked at each other for while.

"You like Lexi," Izzie said softly. She patted his shoulder. "I think it's healthy. You should be with a girl. You're George, you're great."

George smiled. "Yeah, but I told you she wasn't a girl."

Izzie looked at him perplexed.

"She's a woman."

* * *

"Joe's tonight?"

Christina turned around. "Why are you talking to me?"

Alex grinned. "It's tonight right?"

Christina returned to getting dressed. "Yeah. Just don't sit next to me."

Alex closed his locker. "Sorry Yang, I'm taken. You need to find yourself another man."

She scoffed. "Why, all they do his whine and get all touchy feely, and then they change you just to say they don't want you anymore."

She failed to realize Alex had long since left.

"Men suck." She looked at her phone. "Not all, but some."

* * *

"Quit smiling."

"I'm not smiling."

"You're grinning; it's the same thing."

Meredith looked at Christina. "Still with the bitterness?"

Christina nodded. "I get one more week. Then I move on."

Meredith chuckled. "Who says?"

Christina answered as if it was obvious. "Me." She shifted her bag to the other shoulder. "Are you ready?"

Meredith nodded. "Yeah, but I have to do something first."

Christina smirked. "Derek?"

She laughed. "No; he's already there with George, Lexi, Addison, Alex, Vince, and Izzie." She turned to face a confused Christina. "What?"

"Seriously? Lexi?"

Meredith nodded. "Yes, seriously. Remember, I'm trying here. I'm getting to know her."

"You're not the only one," Christina mumbled.

"What?"

"Nothing. Just don't get too close too fast."

Meredith smiled. "Ah…is Christina feeling a little… insecure?"

Christina gave her the death glare before a flash of concern raced across her face. Irritation soon followed. "Of course not. I just don't want to hear about it if ish hits the fan."

* * *

"_Dr. M. Grey, please report to the nurses' station. You have a call on line 2."_

Meredith pivoted and walked the other way. _I wonder who it is._

She placed her bag on the counter and reached for the phone. Placing her hand over the receiver she whispered thanks to Nurse Debbie.

"Hello, this is Grey."

"_Hey yourself."_

"Jake!"

"_Ah…so she does miss me."_ Meredith could hear him smirking.

"A little." She wrapped the cord around her fingers. "So, in what honor do I take this call?"

"_I just wanted to give you a heads up. I think I'm going to take a transfer to Bellevue."_

Meredith chuckled. "So _now_, after all this time, you pick now not to be able to stay away from me?"

Jake joined in on her laughter. "_Let's just say that there is a lot in Seattle for me_."

Curiosity spiked, she probed, "What does is that supposed to mean?"

"_There's a girl."_

"Why is there always a girl? Do I know her?"

He chuckled. "_Yes, yes you do."_

Meredith thought for a moment before she blurted, "She better not be in a relationship Edwards."

"_Ooo…the last name comes out. No, she's not taken."_

Meredith exhaled. "Well, good. That's good." She turned around and leaned with her back against the counter. "So when are you coming?"

"_Hmmm…I'm not sure. It depends if I take it or not."_

"Well, when will you know?"

"Turn around."

Meredith did as she was told and placed the receiver on the counter. Jake smiled as he took a few steps closer and closed his phone, placing it in his pocket.

"She must be some girl."

Jake smiled as he hugged her and took a step back. "Let's hope so."

* * *

After hearing her name on the intercom, Mark decided to make his way over and walk to Joe's with her. He saw Jake and decided to give them some time to talk. He wondered what he was doing there.

Five minutes later she was free, looking like she was waiting for someone. He snuck up behind her.

"You, me, some tequila and a bad idea. How does that sound?"

Meredith whirled around. "I'm sorry. I don't go out with losers."

Mark smirked as Meredith laughed, unable to remain serious. He placed his arm over her shoulder.

"So, who are we waiting for?"

"Nobody; just you."

Mark smiled. "I thought the man was supposed to wait for the woman?"

"Well, I guess I wear the pants in our relationship."

Mark feigned disturbance. "Than that would make Derek…"

"Okay, switching gears!"

The two stopped in front of the vending machine as Meredith grabbed some Gardeto's.

"You know, those things are nothing but salt."

She nodded. "Yes, and they make the tequila go down smoother."

Mark shook his head as she looped her arm in his. An elderly couple passed them on their way out.

"Oh, you're guys are just adorable! Must be nice to be young and in love."

The two shared a smile and nodded, passing the couple quicker than they usually walked.

Once outside, they began laughing.

"Ok, I need a woman."

Meredith played hurt. "I'm wounded."

He glanced at her stomach. "Yes you are."

She followed his gaze. "You're a moron."

"I know, but you can't live without me."

She rolled her eyes and pulled him closer. "Whatever. Let's go to Joe's and get you a woman. You're overdue and your pick-up lines are beginning to suck."

* * *

Meredith exited the bathroom and leaned against the jukebox. She smiled. Before her were her friends; her family. They were all going to be okay.

Her smile widened as she saw Derek making his way toward her.

"Hello beautiful."

"Hey handsome."

He leaned against the jukebox with her. "So, what song were you going to pick?"

She glanced over the selections. "How about _Supersonic_ by Family Force 5?"

He nodded and pulled her close. "Sounds good to me."

They entwined their hands and rejoined the group. The Chief and Miranda had just joined them as well.

Izzie lifted up her shot, "to us. We're just too cool."

Mark raised an eyebrow. "Aren't we a little too old to be saying 'cool'?"

"It's a reason to drink Sloan," the Chief explained, taking the first shot.

Everyone looked at each other and chuckled, shrugging their shoulders.

They took the shot and slammed their glasses down.

"Joe! Another round!" George ordered.

Joe rolled his eyes and smiled. "Oh, you guys are so gonna be incapacitated tomorrow."

Meredith put down her lime, still holding on to Derek. "No," she shook her head. "That's what banana bags are for."

Jake shook his head, "And my sister's an alchie."

Derek kissed the top of her head. "That's my girl."

* * *

**A/N**_: So this is it; sort of! Epilogue will be up tomorrow. Love all of you! Hope your 4__th__ was good!_

**Katherine Austin**: Reformed dirties! Thank you so much for the review!

**Emma**: Thanks a bunch!

**Murgy31**: Thanks! Lexi and Mer will work it out…it'll just take a while for damaged Mer!

**Musicforlife**: Thank you! It is hard introducing a new character, so I appreciate that. I'm glad everyone likes him!

**HuntingPeace**: Lol…it'll stay good. Last chapter is tomorrow.

**LW107**: Lol…I loved Christina's last line too "what are we, interns?" I'm glad you approve of the way I've portrayed the characters.


	20. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

"So, when am I going to meet this girl?"

Jake fixed his tie and tended to his hair. "I told you Meri, you've already met her." He turned to face her, flashing a grin, "And you'll get to see us together when we think it's…appropriate."

Meredith chuckled, fixing his tie again. "Do you even know what 'appropriate' means?"

He searched for his keys and wallet.

"Plus, it's been six months Jake. I'm the sister. It's time to approve or quit wasting time!"

Jake rolled his eyes. "Did we forget who's older?"

Meredith scoffed, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"You don't have to _approve_ of my…significant others, but I have to approve of yours, which I do. Once you get past the whole age thing, the fact that he had a wife…"

"Okay, okay, not one to judge." She exhaled and stared at Jake.

"What?"

"You look…handsome."

Jake smirked and walked over, "Why, thank you Meri. You don't look so bad yourself." He extended his arm, "shall we?"

She nodded, taking the offer. "Yes. I wanted to get there a little early. It's a pretty life-alternating day. I want to see how he's doing."

Jake led the way outside the house to the car. He smiled to himself as he shut her door and walked over to the driver's side.

It just wasn't a day that would change his friend's life; it would also alter Meredith's.

* * *

"Hun, have you seen my green sock?"

Lexi chuckled, mascara wand in hand, and walked into the bedroom. "Why would you be looking for one sock?"

George held up the answer, "because I already have the other," his voice fading. "Whoa, you look…"

George didn't find any words.

"Well, I'll take that as mission accomplished." She bent down and lifted a sock from behind the lazy boy. "Here ya go." She glanced at the clock. "Twenty minutes?"

George nodded. "Yeah, he wanted us there a little early. Said he had some stuff that he wanted to say."

He walked over and kissed her.

"What was that for?"

"I just felt like it. Now, hurry," he joked. "You're gonna make us late."

* * *

Meredith knocked softly, shifting her weight in anticipation and excitement. Today was a big day. A really big day.

"Come in."

She opened the door slowly, trying to take in the whole day in detail. Two of the most important men in her life would accept change today; one that she knew all her life, the other who was the love of her life.

He smiled as he turned from peering out the window, observing the Seattle sunset. "Meredith."

She returned the smile happily, "Richard."

He chuckled. "I had a bet with Adele. She said you'd call me Richard; I bet on Chief."

"Well, I was going to go for Chief, but figured that it would be a hard habit to break, so what better day to start than today?"

The two stared out the window in comfortable silence. After a few moments, the pair sat on the couch.

They called out at the same time.

"Meredith."

"Richard."

"You go first; it's your day."

Richard nodded. "I just wanted to say that I'm sorry." He watched her beginning to protest, but waved his hand, "Let me finish. I'm sorry for not being stronger and being a contributing factor to your parents' divorce. I'm sorry that you had a difficult childhood, heck, _life_." He looked her in the eyes and took both hands in his. "I need you to know three things Meredith. I love you. I really do. As if you were my own, because you are. You are a talented surgeon. You're going to be a great one. Even though I'm not Chief, it doesn't mean that I won't be watching over you." He chuckled softly as he wiped a tear from her face. "I expect you to still visit with Adele and me regularly."

Meredith nodded and took a deep breath. "I will. You'll be sick of me." She searched for the words that he would always remember. "When I…when I said that you weren't my father, I meant it, but not in the way you may think. You weren't my father, biologically, but you were in the way that counts. I wish he was you; I did for a long time. I'm not saying that what you and my mother did was right, but I understand. It was wrong, but you loved her. She loved you;" she chuckled nervously, "I think you were the only one that she did unconditionally. I want to thank you for that, for giving her what she couldn't give or receive to or from anyone else." She sighed, continuing. "You've been a great everything; friend, father, boss. It sounds corny, yes, but I think you'll always be my Chief."

Richard fought the tears but let one slip. He sniffed quickly.

"Oh, yeah, and I, uh, love you too."

Richard laughed at her rambling. "You've changed Meredith Grey. You still have some work to do, but you're getting better. I'm proud."

She looked at him and nodded, squeezing his hand. "I'll send Derek in."

"Thank you."

"You're welcome, Chief."

* * *

"Who do I have to beat up?"

She chuckled, "What are you talking about?"

"You're crying. Is it Derek? Because I could hurt him; really, I could."

She grazed his arm. "Mark, I'm fine, really. I just talked to the C---Richard."

He nodded in understanding. Glancing around, he saw Izzie. "Well, we don't want you dehydrated, I'll go get you some water."

"Thanks."

He walked off, leaving Meredith to check her appearance in a nearby mirror.

She looked around the lobby and saw Christina sitting next to Jake. She was smiling, which caused Meredith to smile. _She finally seems…happy_. _Well, Christina happy._

George and Lexi sat in an adjacent chair, Lexi fussing over George's tie. He played like she was bothering him, but he enjoyed it. That took some time to get used to, but Meredith was slowly coming along.

Adele was getting a glass of water, eyeing Mark and Izzie, sharing glances with Meredith. They were both thinking the same thing, sharing smiles across the room in confirmation.

"I wonder when they're going to get together. I'm not losing money again."

Meredith felt Alex leaning on her shoulder and Addison standing on the other side of her.

"Well honey," Addison added, "we could give them a push."

Meredith laughed, "Guys, it hasn't even been a month yet, she needs some time."

"Mer, look how they look at each other. I don't even think they realize that there are other people here," Alex replied.

"But she just broke up with Vince. Plus, they're still good friends. It'll kind of be hard to keep a new relationship a secret. Then Dayum will think that she liked Mark the whole time, and then he'd start wondering if she was cheating, and then…"

"Whoa, slow down detective. Don't you think you're reading too much into this?" Addison offered. "Plus, they're grown-ups."

She received stares from Meredith and Alex. "Okay, so that means nothing."

* * *

"Do you remember when I said that you had to choose one or the other?"

Derek nodded.

"I was wrong," Richard sat down. "I didn't have the right to apply my personal experience on your professional or personal ones either. You love her. She loves you. You are both doctors. You understand the sacrifices."

"Adele wasn't a surgeon, so she couldn't understand. Yes, I did put my work before my marriage. Now, she's given me a second chance; I'm taking it. Sheppard, don't let anything get in the way of your relationship, even if it means you have to give up your other dreams. The only dream that matters is her. You're her dream and she's yours. Don't let it go."

Derek stood up as Richard did, shaking his hand. "Thanks Richard. I'll do my best not to let you down."

Richard nodded. "I never doubted it."

* * *

He took a look at his office. He would leave his job as a surgeon of over thirty years. It would be hard, but it was time. He'd done everything he could. He saved lives. He built others. It was time to save and rebuild his marriage. He'd always have his life at Seattle Grace to look back on with joy and pride. The people he would leave in its hands would make mistakes. Mistakes learned from made better doctors; more importantly, they made greater humans.

"Chief?"

He snapped out of his reverie. "Thanks for coming Miranda. It'll be quick."

She nodded and closed the door.

"I want to thank you and tell you how much I admire you. I know we aren't supposed to have favorites, but you are the backbone of this hospital. You aren't seen or acknowledged all the time, but you are appreciated. You are one of the best surgeons and teachers I have ever had the pleasure of working with. You are a great mother and surgeon. You are my friend. I know it seems like you weren't appreciated, but you are. I'll come back to visit you in this office soon enough."

Miranda nodded as they headed toward the door. Hand on the knob, she turned.

"Chief?"

"Yes Miranda."

"It was an honor."

* * *

"One, two, three!"

The fifth and final picture was taken. By this time, everyone could still see tiny little specks of darkness long after the flashes went off.

The group gathered around the Chief as he signaled for them to encircle.

He cleared his throat. "I will keep this rather brief, as the ceremony starts in five minutes. You are all amazingly talented; you wouldn't have been accepted to this program, nor would you be standing here now if you weren't. I want to thank you for making my job…interesting and something to come to everyday. I wish you all the best and am proud of everyone of you."

"And if you see me standing in front of the OR board from time to time, don't tell my wife."

* * *

The ceremony was in full swing. It was more than halfway through. Derek was fidgeting and Meredith softly placed a hand over his.

She leaned over and whispered. "You'll do fine. I love you. This is what you've always wanted."

He whispered back. "I've always wanted you, but yes, this does come to a close second."

She nudged him as he smiled. His name was called and applause rang out. "Go get your title."

Derek stood up while Meredith beamed. Mark leaned over. "'Go get your title?' What are we, at a boxing match?"

She chuckled, "If you don't shut up you'll find out."

* * *

The reception was beautiful and actually had music one could dance to. Earth, Wind, & Fire rang out as the crowd moved from side to side. Mark and Izzie were dancing. Well, it was more like Izzie was dancing and Mark was…doing whatever he was doing.

Meredith saw Christina at one table and Jake at the next. They both had their phones open. _Probably text messaging._ That's when she saw it, clearly for the first time. They smiled at each other as they looked up from their screens. Not once, but three times! _They were texting each other_!

Meredith rushed across the room, startling Derek, and grabbed Christina and then Jake. She dragged them outside the hall.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

Both personalities didn't answer for awhile.

"Well, I said you knew her."

"Don't even go there. Christina, what do you have to say for yourself?"

She made eye-contact as she shrugged her shoulders. "Oh, get over it." She met Meredith's glare. "I'm over Burke?"

"He's my brother!" she said pointing at Christina. She looked at Jake, "And she's, basically my sister!" Meredith let them squirm for a while longer before responding. "Great! Let's go dance!"

She walked away, leaving them alone.

"Okay, what just happened?" Christina asked Jake.

"I think she approves."

"And why are you all…happy?" Derek asked Meredith as they slow danced.

"Christina and Jake are together." She looked over at Izzie and Mark. "And as soon as they stop tip-toeing around, Izzie and Mark will be too."

Derek chuckled, pulling her closer. "I would have never pegged you for a matchmaker, Meredith Grey."

She giggled, laying her head on his chest. "It's kind of hard not to be. Once you're in love, it's kind of greedy not to help others feel like I do."

"And how is that?"

"Happy, elated, fortunate…damaged, but still good." She looked around, again making a mental note. "Everyone I love is here, in one place, and you became Chief. This is pretty much the icing on the cake."

Derek slowly pulled away, looking directly into Meredith's eyes. "How about we add another layer to that cake?"

She looked at him, unsure, yet amused. "Umm…okay. What do you have in mind?"

She failed to notice that within the last few seconds, her family had gathered around, all smiling, nervously. Derek's pull had become lighter. His face was level to her waist.

She felt the music stop. She felt time stop. Well, time still went on, but the DJ really did stop the music.

"Meredith Grey, will you be my wife?"

* * *

**A/N**: _I know, I know, I know! You all hate me, want to stone me! I totally wasn't going down that road, but it just happened. And, I don't do all mushy and out of the blue, so I left you semi-hanging. Refer to their relationship throughout the story if you want to know the answer. So, this is it. Gosh, am I gonna miss this fic! I LOVE and APPRECIATE every one of you who reviewed. It kept me going on. You guys were absolutely WONDERFUL! It was an HONOR to write for you. Muah!_

**Musicforlife**: Keep on the look out for another fic. Still not sure, but we'll see!

**MissRe**: Thank you SO much!

**LW107**: I know, I'm sad it's over! Hope I didn't disappoint. Hope you got your implied McStizzie!

**Katherine** Austen: To my first reviewer, muah! Hopefully they'll be another story…have to see about that!

**HuntingPeace**: Muah


End file.
